Changes II : Awakens
by Superville1
Summary: Everyone thought Klaus' spell didn't work, but what if it did? Caroline starts to experience flashes of events that she doesn't remember ever going through and keeps it a secret from everyone. Bonnie's under Klaus' watch, Elena's troubled with her feelings for a certain hybrid, Jeremy's stuck with an amnesia struck witch; all while Damon's watching disaster unfold before him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Sequel to Changes**

* * *

Caroline let out a low grunt when her back seemed to hit the tree behind her. Chest heaving against the chest that seemed to be pressed against hers, Caroline looked up at the dark haired man that seemed to be grinning down at her. She rolled her eyes at his smug expression. Her hands roughly finding his chest, Caroline threw him off of her, causing his form to go flying through the air, taking a few more tree branches with him when hitting the muddy ground underneath him. Caroline grinned at the soft moan that escaped the man, followed by a painful chuckle.

"And she kicks your ass again," Stefan stated, a grin plastering at his face when gazing at his brother that lay grunting on the grass.

Scowling at Stefan, Damon looked over at Elena who seemed to attack his younger brother again, only to fail miserably when Stefan took hold of her frustrated form without even gazing in her direction. Getting up from the ground, Damon looked over at Caroline who seemed to be grinning at him. Rolling his eyes at her, Damon looked back at Elena who seemed to let out an annoyance breath.

"Is all of this really necessary?" she asked, awkwardly pulling away from Stefan who seemed to laugh at her exhausted self.

"Yes," Stefan started, "If we're ever going to face Klaus again, we've got to be prepared."

"He's got gallons of your blood Elena," Damon stated when rushing over to Caroline in a blink of an eye and clasping her hands behind her back almost instantly causing her to huff in an annoyed breath when she tried moving away from his reach. "That equals more hybrids," Damon started, pulling at Caroline's arm causing her to yelp out his name, "And more _power_."

Spinning an annoyed blonde in his arms, Damon grinned at her shocked expression before wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her even closer towards him. She seemed to giggle at him before pulling away from him and Damon sighed before putting his attention back on Elena who seemed to be struggling against Stefan again.

"What about Samantha?" Elena asked before elbowing Stefan in the ribs, causing him to stumble a bit backwards. "You've got my brother watching over her when she doesn't even seem to remember her own name," Elena said, before spinning around in Stefan's arms and grinning when she finally got him to loosen his grip on her. She knew she got this fighting thing down.

"How'd she lose her memory?" Caroline asked curiously, walking towards Elena's side that was now completely out of Stefan's arms. Nudging Elena in the shoulder with hers, Caroline grinned at the brunette for doing so well and laughed when Elena mouthed 'I know right' back at her.

Everyone seemed to look over at Damon who sighed before making his way closer to the three too. "I don't know," Damon stated, "She must have done it to herself when Klaus had started attacking her."

"She was under pressure that night," Stefan began, "When Klaus attacked her, she probably freaked out." Kicking at the stone under his foot, Stefan looked over at Elena and Caroline who stood before him.

"So you're saying she made herself forget her own memories on accident?" Caroline asked, starting to make her way closer to the cabin. She looked back at the three that started to follow her to the place that they had been practically living at for the past three months.

"I guess we'll never know until she remembers," Stefan stated sighing when remembering visiting the young witch and Jeremy in Connecticut. She seemed to be terrified at the sight of both of them and he couldn't help but feel bad for the oblivious girl that probably felt caged up in her room that she never seemed to be getting out of. Damon and Stefan had rented a small house for the younger Gilbert and the witch to hide out in and he'd check up on them almost regularly and would come back with the same information. Samantha didn't speak up almost ever. She never talked to Jeremy whenever he were to make his way into the room or tried to converse with her. She did nothing other than sit on the bed in the pretty deserted room with her own empty thoughts.

"When she does remember, we've got in the big secret she was keeping from us," Damon grumbled, "I'm sick and tired of Klaus and would love to see him dead."

"She said she knew a way how to kill him but it just seems unsettling when thinking about it," Stefan explained, "He's an Original…there's got to be a catch."

"I guess we'll see then," Caroline sighed. Walking over an extra tree root that peeked from the muddy ground, Caroline smiled at the sight of the Cabin come into view.

"I'm tired of hiding," Elena muttered softly. She sighed when Caroline looked over at her with the softest expression she had ever seen. "I just want Bonnie back," she finished, her eyes darting away from Caroline's and looking over at the nearing Cabin also.

"We'll get her back," Caroline reassured. She watched as Elena looked over in her direction and Caroline smiled at her before scooping her arm into Elena's and practically pulling her closer and closer towards the Cabin.

"But for now," Caroline whispered down at her, "Let's call it a night."

* * *

Jeremy brought his hand up to the door that he had been visiting almost every day now. Slowly knocking at it, Jeremy shifted awkwardly at the sniffle from the other side of the room. She was crying again.

Hesitantly taking hold of the door knob, Jeremy opened at the door, he peeked his head in only to come face to face with the young witch that seemed to shuffle far onto the bed at the sight of him. She was scared. She was scared of him. He had gotten used to that reaction for the past three months now. She had always been terrified of him and would always softly question him on why she was held here or what he wanted from her. Jeremy would never answer though, he'd just hope that she'd eat the food that he'd bring her and not be too frightened of him. He hoped for that but it never happened. The pale brunette would barely touch the food or look up at him. He had gotten used to all of it.

"Dinner," Jeremy stated awkwardly, bringing in the plate of food in front of him before slowly walking towards the bed. He watched as she shuffled farther away from him, her hands gripping at her knees, her eyes studying him. She was completely terrified.

Placing the plate on the far side of the bed, Jeremy forced himself to smile reassuringly at the girl before putting his hands up in surrender. "Just please eat it this time?" Jeremy asked, slightly begging the girl before walking towards the door again.

Taking hold of the door knob, Jeremy sighed before letting go of it. Turning back around, Jeremy's eyes became fixed on the girl. This was always a routine for him. He'd simply drop off food then leave. What if he were to change that? Maybe trying to talk to the girl and acting less and less of an abductor would reassure her that he wasn't here to hurt her. He was here to hide her from Klaus who was the one that wanted to kill her. But then again, Jeremy couldn't defend himself with that information because the girl would simply become more paranoid. She had no idea what her name was, or that she was a witch, or that she helped Klaus plan out his whole showdown. She didn't remember any of it and Jeremy didn't want to be the one to tell her. Not yet, not just yet.

Taking a step closer into her, Jeremy sighed deeply at the sight of her tense before him, her face hiding at her knees. She was trembling and Jeremy softened instantly.

"I'm Jeremy," he started, "Jeremy Gilbert."

He watched as the girl seemed to slowly look up at him, her brows furrowed slightly and he smiled reassuringly at her before taking in another step. She seemed to tense again and Jeremy started again, "I've got an older sister, Elena Gilbert. I'm from Mystic Falls."

"The past three months you've been locked up in this room because you've been scared to come out," Jeremy hesitantly began, "You haven't eaten, you haven't talked to me and I understand that."

"You're confused and have no idea who you are, how you got here. All you know is that you're in a rented house, in Connecticut, and are living with me," Jeremy said, talking in another step and grinning slightly when the brunette didn't flinch. "You're scared because you have no answers…but I'll _try_. I'll try giving you some answers," Jeremy sighed, "I just want you to know that I'm not here to hurt you."

He watched as the girl looked up at him, her arms loosening a bit at his words. Lips twitching into a small smile, Jeremy neared to bed further. "I'm not going to hurt you," he stated softly before sitting down onto the edge of the bed that was farthest away from her.

She looked up at him and he smiled at her. "I'll answer any of your questions. I just need you to eat before I do," he stated, chuckling slightly at the girl who seemed to hesitantly nod at his soft form.

Taking hold of the plate that was beside him, Jeremy placed it closer to her before watching as her gaze fell between him and the food. Nodding at her in reassurance, Jeremy watched as she slowly took hold of one half of the sandwich. Smiling at her when she slowly brought the food to her lips, Jeremy shifted on the bed when she seemed to bite on the half and chew. Chew, chew and chew.

She seemed to only finish the one half and he watched as she pushed the plate away from her. Sighing, Jeremy figured that was probably the best he was going to get from her for now. He was surprised he had even gotten this far. Only took him—well—_three months_.

"Who am I?" the young witch asked quietly.

Jeremy licked at his lips before looking at the brunette before him. Eyes narrowing when trying to collect as much information that he could muster, Jeremy smiled at her before responding to her question, "You're Samantha. Samantha Brown."

She seemed to look away at that point, her lips pursing together as she tried to process what Jeremy had just said. "Samantha," she seemed to whisper to herself.

Jeremy smiled before getting off the bed. He watched as her eyes shot his way. "If you eat the other half, I'll answer another question," Jeremy promised, grinning at her hesitant exterior.

He watched as she nodded at him and he smiled when she seemed to reach for the other half this time. Walking towards the door, Jeremy took hold of the door knob before opening at it. Turning around to face her from the other side of the door, Jeremy pointed at the staircase. "I'll be back in a bit," he started, "Get your question ready."

He smiled when she seemed to slowly nod at him. Closely the door behind him, Jeremy sighed before walking over to the staircase that wasn't that far from where he stood.

* * *

Elena's eyes gazed up at the night sky. She sighed when viewing the dark clouds when no star seemed to be in sight. Looking down at the darkened water surrounding the dock that she was currently sitting on, Elena's eyes shut closed before letting the soft noises of nature creep on her. Crickets, water, leaves rustling in the wind. Crickets, water, leaves rustling in the wind. Crickets, water—soft footsteps nearing her. Elena's eyes fluttered open when looking over her shoulder, only to spot a familiar blonde making her way towards her and closer to the dock.

"Hey," Elena whispered out when Caroline seemed to sit down next to her on the wooden columns underneath them.

"What you doing up?" Caroline asked, before passing Elena a small blanket that she had brought with her from inside the Cabin.

"Couldn't sleep," Elena stated softly before smiling at the blond and wrapping the blanket over one end of her shoulders. Urging for Caroline to take the other half, Elena chuckled when Caroline seemed to roll her eyes at her before wrapping herself into the blanket too.

Caroline's lips pursed together before she neared her friend further, their sides pressed together as they simply sat next to and looked at the lifeless sky together. "I couldn't sleep either," Caroline started, "I've actually been trying to avoid Damon and the bedroom actually."

Elena's brows furrowed at that before she looked back at Caroline who sat next to her. "Why?" she asked, curiosity and concern filling her voice.

She watched as her best friend sighed deeply before letting her eyes shut closed. "It's been a long few months Elena," she started, "I-I've been having these _dreams_."

Elena's confusion grew at her friends words. "What dreams?" she asked, her hand finding Caroline's under the blanket. It was clear that she was worried about the blonde.

Caroline's eyes narrowed at the sight of the concerned brunette and she bit at her lips quickly before kicking herself awake and out of her thoughts. She couldn't have people be worried about her. She didn't even understand what was happening to her, how was she supposed to get other's to understand?

Forcing a smile on her face, Caroline let out a tight giggle before looking back at the water that flowed below the dock and all around them. "Just dreams, nothing big," Caroline stated quickly.

"Caroline—"

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Caroline asked, interrupting Elena before she could question her any further. She watched as the woman before her seemed to see right through her forced expression. Caroline sighed internally when Elena seemed to finally look away from her and let everything slide. She was thankful because Caroline wasn't ready to describe exactly what she was going through at the moment. The dreams were just so vivid and confusing where Caroline was far off from normal. She wasn't okay, but that didn't mean she was going to rain on everybody's parade. They needed to get Bonnie back and that was the only thing important right now…the _only _thing.

"I don't know," Elena stated softly, "I guess it's just the anticipation towards the fact that Klaus could attack _any _time."

Caroline raised her eyebrow at her friend. "Is that really the problem?" she asked, smiling when Elena seemed to let out a sigh in defeat.

"No."

"What happened then?" Caroline asked curiously.

She knew something was going on with the brunette by the way she carried herself the past three months. Something was bugging her best friend and she wanted to know what.

"Is it because of Bonnie being gone—"

"No, it's not that," Elena started, sighing, "It's not about Bonnie."

"Then what is it?" Caroline asked, confusion creeping up on her.

Elena sighed. How was she supposed to tell her best friend that she had kissed the one friend of hers that had been through everything with her? How was she supposed to tell Caroline that she had kissed Alex Jones, only to get rejected and humiliated; all before he left? How was she supposed to say any of that?

"Nothing important," Elena stated softly, smiling softly at the blonde, "I don't think it's ever mattered." Elena pushed the thought of the man out of her head. It was a mistake. He clearly didn't feel the same way and he had proved that to her three months ago. It was time to just forget it ever happened instead of mopping about it on the dock every night. She had to get over him.

Caroline's eyes softened at the sight of the girl before her. Pursing her lips together, Caroline forced herself from saying another word. It was obvious that whatever was bothering the brunette was something she didn't want to speak to Caroline about. Caroline respected her privacy and wasn't going to question her further, no matter how much she really—_really_ wanted to.

"We should go back in," Caroline suggested softly, watching as Elena nodded in her direction.

"I'll be a minute," Elena stated, "Right behind you."

Smiling at her, Caroline nodded before rubbing at Elena's forearm before slipping out of the blanket and getting up on her feet again. Stepping away from the edge of the dock, Caroline slowly made her way towards the Cabin once again, her thoughts wandering back to the torturous flashes in her mind of things she couldn't explain, and yet, couldn't share.

"What do they mean?" she whispered at herself before nearing the open porch to the Cabin.

Forcing a smile at her face once again, Caroline put on the façade of normality once again.

She was fine.

_I'm fine. _

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"This isn't fair," Elena grunted, her back pressed against Stefan's torso when his hands seemed to tightly grab at her arms that twisted at her back. Struggling against him, Elena finally managed to break free of his hold before turning around and facing him again. "The minute I start to get good at this, you step up your game," she finished, crossing her arms around her chest when eyeing the smiling Salvatore.

"It's been what, three months and a few days?" Stefan asked, bending over for a bottle of water before throwing it over at Elena who seemed to catch it immediately. He watched her take a few sips from it before she seemed to shoot him an annoyed look again. He laughed.

"Why is it just me being tortured today?"

"That's because you need it the most," Stefan responded, stepping in closer to her, "You're human and weaker—especially when it comes to facing hybrids and an Original…you've barely got a chance."

"Thanks for the words of encouragement Stefan," Elena stated sarcastically before throwing the bottle onto the ground next to her. She couldn't help but laugh though; she honestly_ didn't_ have a chance.

"I didn't mean—"

"I know," Elena started gently, "Its fine."

Smiling warmly at him, it took a moment for Stefan to smile back at her. Sighing, Stefan took hold of her arm again before grinning at her. "Alright, from the start," he stated before turning Elena around, only to have her struggle again.

"I really hate this."

"I know," Stefan stated, chuckling softly when the brunette continued to struggle in his hold.

-x-

Flashes, flashes and flashes, flashes of her and him…they were so vivid and so_ real_.

"Blondie?"

Caroline jumped at the sound of a voice ringing from a few steps behind her. Turning around to face the man, Caroline tried her best to wipe the suddenly shocked expression off of her when questioning herself to why she was getting jumpy. She knew she was started to zone out on everything and drift off into her thoughts, but she couldn't help it when these dreams and flashes seemed to torture her mind.

"Hey," Caroline stated, trying her best to forget about everything she was thinking about for just a moment. She watched as Damon walked in closer to her, his hands finding her arms when his concerned eyes studied her.

"You alright?"

Nodding at the man, Caroline forced a smile at her lips, but she knew he could see through it. But she didn't stop with the act, she just kept smiling. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked while wrapping her hands around his neck and practically flushing against him. His concerned form remained present though and all Caroline wanted was for him to stop worrying about her. _She was fine._

"You sure Caro—"

"Kiss me," Caroline stated softly, interrupting his worried questioning before rubbing her hands at the back of his neck, urging him to kiss down at her.

"What's wrong Caroline?" Damon asked, taking hold of her hands that played at his hair and bringing it away from him. He knew something was up with the blonde but every time he was to ask, she would just push the thought aside. He hated that she wouldn't just tell him, but he also understood that she had been through a lot already and he didn't want to push the truth out of her. He wanted to be patient to the best of his ability.

"Nothing's wrong."

_Patience_, he was going to be patient.

"Okay," Damon stated, sighing before slowly grazing his fingertips at her cheek. He smiled faintly at the blonde when she seemed to shut her eyes tight at his touch. Licking at his bottom lip, Damon slowly leaned down at the blonde before pressing his lips gently at her lips. His stomach fluttered when she seemed to kiss him back instantly, her lips twitching into a soft smile when kissing him.

"We've been having_ sex_ almost every day now," Caroline whispered at his lips, pushing Damon off of her, only to have him stumble against the door behind her. She grinned when his brows furrowed at her. "And I still can't seem to get enough," Caroline whispered, biting at her lip before crashing her lips against his again. She grinned when he laughed at her words, his lips kissing back at her just as quickly.

Moaning, Caroline wanted him. She wanted him _now_. Ripping at his shirt, Caroline's hands roamed his bare torso before hastily unbuttoned his jeans. She moaned again against his mouth when he seemed to lean off of the door and stumble forward, causing her to quickly start to move backwards and eventually onto the bed.

Plopping onto it, Caroline's head arched back, her mouth gaping open as she let out another moan. Feeling Damon bite at her neck, Caroline let her hands slip into his pants, causing him to groan above her. Feeling his lips attack harder at her skin, Caroline let herself breathe out his name in contentment before letting her hands grip at his shoulders.

She wanted him. She wanted him _now_.

It took a moment for Caroline to process the fact that Damon had stopped. Eyes looking away from him and towards the door where he was staring at, Caroline's eyes widened at the sight of an awkward Elena at the door, she flushed underneath Damon.

"I'm sorry," Elena started, blushing slightly, trying not to replay what she had just walked in on, "Stefan needs you Damon."

Caroline looked over at Damon who was still hovering over her and she couldn't help but grin at him when he looked down at her again. He seemed torn, and Caroline was hard from bursting out with laughter.

"He'll be right out," Caroline answered for Damon when looking back at Elena who seemed to nod at her. Watching as the brunette seemed to wink at her, Caroline watched as Damon seemed to roll his eyes at the brunette and Caroline giggled before slapping him playfully at his bare chest that hovered over her.

"Just pretend I didn't interrupt," Elena stated laughing before quickly closing at the door and walking back into her bedroom at the far end of the hallway. She was already exhausted from all the training today and she was simply done for the day.

"Too late for that," Damon muttered before putting his attention back on the blonde underneath him. "My little brother: the _cock block_," Damon stated grinning before arching his neck down towards Caroline and quickly pecking her at the lips. Caroline giggled when Damon seemed to roll off of her and off the bed before searching through the small drawer at the other end. Watching as he picked out a new shirt, she watched him change into a new one, her bottom lip unknowingly curling under her teeth at the sight of him.

"Rain-check?"

Caroline nodded at him, sitting up on the bed before smiling warmly at her when he seemed to walk over towards her again. Sighing in contentment when he seemed to kiss down at her again, Caroline's stomach fluttered when he seemed to pull away only to rest his forehead against hers.

"_Never _going to get tired of that," Damon stated softly, before pulling away from the blonde.

She smiled at him and Damon winked at her before slowly walking towards the bedroom door again. Opening at it, Damon glanced at Caroline one last time before finally exiting the bedroom. He couldn't help but grin hugely when Caroline's voice seemed to ring from the outside of the hallway.

"I love you!" she yelled from the bedroom.

Rolling his eyes at the fact that his stomach started to flutter at her words, Damon walked down the hallway. He sighed when his eyes met his younger brother's.

"This better be important," Damon muttered before sitting down loveseat that seemed to be placed at the side of the fireplace.

Stefan looked over at Damon and sighed, "Yeah, I won't be able to check up on Jeremy this weekend, so I was hoping you'd go this weekend."

Damon groaned.

"Would the Gilbert really mind if you skipped on the weekend visit?"

"Damon," Stefan started but didn't continue when Damon seemed to sigh.

"Alright."

"Thanks," Stefan stated, smiling at his brother.

"You owe me one," Damon muttered before grabbing his leather jacket that stood on the coat hanger just by the front door. Taking hold of the door knob, Damon opened at it but stopped when Stefan seemed to voice something out to him.

"You didn't take the keys," Stefan reminded Damon, his brows furrowing slightly when his brother seemed to grin in his direction.

"See this is why it takes you the whole weekend Stefan," Damon started amused before walking out of the Cabin, "I'll just run it and be back in a few hours."

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother's tone of voice.

"We're vampire's remember?"

* * *

Jeremy watched as she finished the last bit of her dinner. Taking hold of the empty plate, Jeremy placed it on the bedside table before looking back at the brunette who seemed to look better than she did a couple of days ago. _It's probably because she's finally starting to eat_, he thought to himself.

"Alright, like we promised, _ask_ away," Jeremy sighed, grinning when the brunette seemed to narrow her eyes at him.

"Why don't I remember anything?"

Jeremy's eyes softened at the girl before he tried to find the exact words to explain the situation to the brunette without scaring her further or giving too much away. "You lost your memory," Jeremy started, "You were in an accident and you lost it."

He watched as the girl's eyes widened at that. Smiling reassuringly at her, Jeremy sighed, "This all probably seems really confusing to you—waking up to _me_," Jeremy started, grinning slightly at the girl in attempt to try to calm her, "But _trust_ me, if you weren't to lose your memories, you'd know exactly who I am."

He watched her shoulder's slump, her form relaxing slightly at his words. Smiling warmly at her, Jeremy waited patiently for her to whisper back at him the one thing that she seemed to want to ask him from the moment he had introduced himself. He watched her hesitate at first but he waited patiently.

"Are you—um, my _boyfriend_?"

Jeremy's eyes widened at that, his brows arching. He was expecting her to question him, but that was one thing he hadn't expected. Watching the girl hesitantly look up at his shocked form, Jeremy was about to answer her but was distracted by the doorbell to the front of the house ringing. Looking over at Samantha that seemed to get tenser by the minute, Jeremy sighed before getting off the bed.

"Hold that thought," Jeremy stated before walking towards the door of the bedroom. Walking down the hall, Jeremy looked down past the staircase and out the window of the front door. Sighing at the sight of a familiar face, Jeremy walked back into Samantha's room.

The moment he seemed to walk into her room again, Samantha's eyes shot towards his again. Walking in closer to the girl, Jeremy stood a few steps away from the brunette that seemed to still have a hesitant exterior.

Arching his hand out for her to take, Jeremy smiled at her slightly when she looked up at him in shock.

"You can trust me," Jeremy stated, taking another step into the girl who sat on the bed.

Eyeing the boy before her, Samantha glanced repeatedly between his hands and his face; it took a moment for Samantha to take hold of his hand. She did it slowly and hesitantly. The moment her fingers trailed past his palm, Samantha softened instantly at the feeling of him squeeze her hand gently.

Slowly getting off of the bed, Samantha looked up at Jeremy quickly who seemed to be looking down at her too. Relaxing further, Samantha followed Jeremy out the door and down the stairs, never letting go of his hand throughout it all.

Reaching the door, Samantha stood far from the door, hiding a little behind the man whose hand she seemed to be holding. Studying the face of the other man that stood on the opposite side of the door, she watched as Jeremy opened the door for the dark haired man.

"_God_, what took you so long?"

Jeremy glanced at Samantha whose grip on his hand seemed to tighten at the sight of Damon make his way through the door.

"Hello to you too, Damon," Jeremy mumbled before closing the door behind the older Salvatore.

Rubbing his hands together, Damon grinned at Jeremy before stopping in his tracks at the sight of the witch who had practically helped them save Caroline from Klaus.

"She finally decided to come out of the room?" Damon asked in slight amusement as he looked over at Jeremy who seemed to glance back at the woman who hid slowly behind him. Looking back at Damon, Jeremy nodded.

"She's awake and she doesn't remember a_ single_ thing," Jeremy started, "So nothing's really changed here."

"She's clueless of everything," Jeremy stated sighing, "Apart from the fact that she thinks that I might be her boyfriend."

Stepping to the right so he could eye the woman behind him, Jeremy caught her eyes, "About that, I'm—"

"Your boyfriend," Damon interrupted quickly, watching as both Jeremy and Samantha shot their eyes at him. "He's your boyfriend. Jeremy Gilbert_ is_ your boyfriend," Damon urged, forcing a huge smile to plaster at his lips as his eyes glanced between both the curious girl and the shocked Gilbert.

"Damon—" Jeremy questioned, only to be interrupted by Damon once again when he suddenly wrapped his arm around the younger Gilbert's shoulders, roughly pressing him at his side, not letting the forced smile leave his lips.

"You guys were the _cutest _too. Two little love birds," Damon started before pushing a confused Jeremy into the girl who glanced between the both of the men, clearly trying her best in trying to process the new information.

Pointing at the younger Gilbert, Damon couldn't help but grin at the glare that Jeremy shot his way. Playing on with the act, Damon smiled at the silent girl. "This guy right here—your _boyfriend_—yes, he was always protective of you. _Love_s you to bits, so don't be scared of him alright, wouldn't want his poor little heart to shatter."

Jeremy's eyes narrowed at Damon who casually let complete lies roll off his tongue. Feeling Samantha's gaze on him, Jeremy glanced in her direction before forcefully sending her a small smile. Looking back at Damon, Jeremy glared at the older Salvatore who seemed to simply continue.

"I remember the first time you two kids met, it was like love at first sight, you even—"

"Samantha, you should go rest—I'll come back up in a bit," Jeremy stated quickly, interrupting Damon from continuing. Looking over at the brunette who took a while to finally nod at him, Jeremy smiled quickly at her nervous form before watching as she let go of his hand so that she could walk her way back up the stairs.

When finally making sure that she was out of sight, Jeremy's smile faded instantly when he looked back at the older Salvatore who seemed to simply be grinning at him.

"What the fuck was that?" Jeremy softly yelled. Glancing at the stairs to make sure Samantha wasn't overhearing any of this; Jeremy turned his attention back on Damon.

"I just saved your ass from making a huge mistake," Damon stated, grin faltering as he pasted by Jeremy and eyed the house that he had rented for Jeremy and the witch to stay temporarily.

Brows furrowing, Jeremy followed Damon as he made his way further into the new home. "What _huge_ mistake?" Jeremy asked, still extremely confused over everything that had happened.

"You almost told the girl the_ truth_," Damon stated, causing Jeremy's brows to furrow.

"And how is that bad?"

"Because she's _confused_ Jeremy—just by looking at her you can see she's _fucking _terrified. By knowing that she might have a boyfriend can be pretty reassuring… maybe she'll even trust you enough to not get scared and run away when _your _ass is sleeping in the middle of the night," Damon explained eyeing the full house. There was furniture and pictures everywhere; giving it the right sense that someone was actually living here. This would help Jeremy's case a lot.

Eyes narrowing at the information, Jeremy tried to calculate his thoughts clearly before he spoke up, still pretty confused over what Damon wanted him to do.

"So you want me to pretend to be her boyfriend?" Jeremy asked his eyes wide. He didn't know why but to him, taking advantage of the witch's memory loss was just low on so many levels. He was supposed to get closer to her so that she could trust him? According to Damon, this would help with keeping the witch under their eye and far away from Klaus' radar as much as possible. In a way, Jeremy couldn't help but agree. This might actually work.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be that hard. She's _hot_ and you're single and have nothing better to do," Damon sang out in a fake cheery tone, causing Jeremy to glare at him.

"What about proof? What if she asks for proof?" Jeremy asked, testing the Salvatore.

"She won't ask you that," Damon replied.

Jeremy's brows rose at the confidence that raged off the Salvatore. As if he were reading his thoughts, Damon sighed before continuing, "Something zapped her of her memories. I'm pretty sure she's desperate for answers and you being her boyfriend is probably the only answer she's got so far. She's going to want to hold onto that one fact because—_again_—she's fucking terrified and confused."

"How am I supposed to pull this all off?" Jeremy asked. He honestly didn't know how to put on a façade this huge. He was going to be stuck with girl, in this house, for god knows how long! How was he supposed to convince her every day that he was the man that apparently l_oved_ her before she had gotten amnesia?

"It shouldn't be that hard Jeremy," Damon started annoyed, "I mean...I can see she's starting to get comfortable with you already so just slowly ease into the convincing."

"But Damon—"

Ringing, that's what interrupted Jeremy and made Damon groan in frustration.

Taking out his phone, Damon looked over at the caller ID before answering the call.

"What do you want now?" Damon asked annoyed when his brother seemed to chuckle on the other line.

"I thought it was only going to take a few hours," Stefan stated on the other line.

Damon rolled his eyes at the amused expression on the other line. "And it will be, I was just heading out," Damon stated before glancing at Jeremy who seemed to raise his brow at him. "See you in a bit," Damon finished before ending the call.

"You just came!" Jeremy exclaimed softly, confused over why he was worried of the girl upstairs to hear him. He watched as the dark haired man avoided him, simply waving his hand in Jeremy's face before turning on his heels.

"Alright, I'll come back in a week or two to check up on you alright?" Damon asked, walking out the house before turning around to face the younger Gilbert who seemed to watch him nervously.

"Don't worry about anything else. Just go up there and be the_ best_ boyfriend you can be," Damon stated, grinning hugely when Jeremy seemed to groan out loud.

Laughing at the boy, Damon turned around before slowly walking away from the new house.

Sighing, Jeremy closed at the door before letting his eyes glance at the stairs that lead up to the one room where he knew she was waiting for him. Pursing his lips together, Jeremy hesitated before finally getting the courage to go through with it all.

_He was going to be the best boyfriend he could possibly be._

* * *

Elena took hold of the cold knob of the door before slowly creeping it open. Walking out onto the small deck, Elena shivered at the sudden wave of cold air that hit her bare legs. She shivered again at the sudden scent that arose from the hoodie when the breeze hit.

Biting at her lower lip, Elena refused to ever let her mind wander to _him_ again and questioned why she even decided on wearing _his_ sweater after the first time. She had sworn she'd never wear it again and yet here she was.

Rolling her eyes at her thoughts, Elena reminded herself to forget about the man since he had made it clear to her that he clearly wanted nothing to do with her when she had kissed him and gotten an unwanted reaction. He had made it clear to her that he wanted nothing to do with her, and she surprisingly felt okay with it from all the days she had to think about it these past three months. She was going to get over him and everything was going to be fine…

Walking further onto the deck, Elena loved the sound her boots made against the wooden panels. Knowing that it was probably extremely dark out, Elena decided on grabbing a blanket from the rocking chair that sat at the side of the deck before wrapping it around her shoulders.

Walking further away from the cabin, Elena slowly walked onto the dock before finally sitting down at the edge of it. Bare legs crossed, she did nothing but look out into the horizon while waiting for the first star to make its appearance in the night sky.

A rustling in the bushes and Elena managed to jump to her feet so quickly her attention zipped away from the now darkened atmosphere. Sudden terror acted at her gut.

"Who's there?"

She got nothing.

Placing the blanket on the deck, Elena found herself to start walking closer to the noise.

_It's okay—I've trained with Stefan for the past three months_, Elena reassured herself since that thought was the only thing that seemed to build her confidence at the moment.

Now stepping off the dock, Elena's boots seemed to kick at the small stones on the gravel-like pathway. Scared and confused to call out again, Elena looked at the cabin and back at her position. Would she make it if she were to run?

Trying to convince herself that it was probably nothing, Elena jogged her way back onto the dock before picking up the small blanket in her hands. Deciding that it probably wasn't so terrible to stay indoors, Elena turned back around.

Gasping loudly when she seemed to bump right into a hard surface, Elena stumbled backwards only to let out another shaky gasp when hands seemed to grip at her hips, stabilizing her against his form.

Eyes darted upwards, Elena's eyes practically popped out of her head at the sight of the man before her.

The man she thought she'd never see again for a _long_ while.

"_Alex_?"

-x-

_She could feel his hands trail at her bare arm. Shivering slightly, a small grin started to form at her face before she allowed herself to flush further against him. _

"_How long do we have to hide like this Niklaus?" _

_She watched as the man grinned at her softly, sighing, Caroline let her hand play through his long blonde locks. She smiled when he seemed to sigh at her action, his head moving in towards her every time her hands touched at his bare flesh that hovered above her._

"_Just a little while longer Rosetta," he replied, rubbing at her forearm again in reassurance._

_Smiling, Caroline placed her hands at the back of his neck before pulling him closer towards her. Her breath hitched when his lips seemed to gently press against hers and butterflies erupted at her stomach. She could feel his hands finding their way under her long and plain dress and Caroline sighed against his mouth when he seemed to whisper down at her._

"_I love you, Rosetta," he whispered down at her._

_Nodding, Caroline pressed her lips against his again before whispered back at him._

"_I love yo—"_

"_**No!**__"_

Caroline's form jumped forward onto the bed, chest heaving for air, Caroline's head shot from side to side. She was alone. She was alone in her room. She was alone in the Cabin. _She was alone._

Sighing in slight relief, Caroline's brows furrowed at what she had just dreamt about, curling her knees up to her chest, Caroline buried her head in her hands before letting out a few shaky breaths.

"What's happening to me?" Caroline whispered to herself, her voice wavering when she could feel the defeated tears start to brew at her eyes.

_What's happening to me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"I'm sorry I don't remember you."

Turning his attention away from the door and to the woman that was sitting on the bed again, Jeremy's eyes softened at the expression on the girl. She definitely seemed confused and slightly upset over the fact that she didn't remember the most important person in her life at the moment. _Me_.

"Yeah, well, you'll remember everything soon. _I just know it_," Jeremy stated before walking into the room and towards the bed. Hesitantly stopping in front of the bed, Jeremy didn't know if he was to sit on the side where she was sitting on or to go and slump onto the side of the bed where he was the farthest away from her.

By the look she was giving his way, she knew what he was debating on. Swallowing hard when the girl hesitantly patted the surface on the bed which was the nearest to her, it took a moment for Jeremy to nod at her before walking over to her side of the bed and sitting down right in front of her.

She sat cross legged next to him, and it took so much power for Jeremy to look away from the wall in front of him and at the girl that sat next to him. Watching her hesitantly make eye contact with him, he smiled reassuringly at her before taking hold of her hand.

Jeremy's brows furrowed a bit at the sudden chill that went up and down his spine at the feeling of his fingers entwine with hers. He could see that she felt it too by the look she suddenly directed his way. Snapping himself from the daze, Jeremy managed to look back at the silent girl, who seemed to have moved in closer to him almost unknowingly.

He could feel his throat start to tighten at the sight of her soft expression directed at him. Reminding himself of the conversation Damon and him had had a few moments ago, Jeremy let out an awkward laugh before finally finding the courage to speak again. "So you don't remember anything about _us_, huh?" he asked, trying his best in just playing along with this twisted façade.

He watched the brunette shake her head at him, her fingertips unknowingly creating soft circles at his palm causing Jeremy to visibly shiver. He watched as the girl bit at her lower lip before looking up at him from their hands that still seemed to be with each other's. She looked so nervous.

"You don't have to be scared of me Samantha," Jeremy stated softly, glancing down at their entwined hands and back up at her face.

He watched her nod at him slowly. "I know. It's just a lot to take in," Samantha stated, squeezing Jeremy's hand in reassurance.

Jeremy couldn't help but smile at that. Slowly slipping his hand out of hers, Jeremy managed to stand up on his feet again before looking back at the woman that looked up at him in confusion.

"It's getting late. You should get some sleep," Jeremy suggested.

He watched as the blonde's expression changed into a softer one. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Jeremy smiled quickly at the girl before turning on his heels and starting to walk towards the door again.

"Jeremy?"

Stopping in his tracks, Jeremy looked back at the girl who looked like she was trying to come up with something else to say.

"Where are you sleeping?" Samantha asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. She had viewed the house before and there was barely any furniture let alone another bed apart from this one. She didn't want him to trouble himself with sleeping on the hard wood floors just because she wasn't able to remember him being a part of her life.

She watched him awkwardly shift under her gaze.

"I—I was gonna just crash downstairs—"

"There aren't any couches down there," Samantha added softly, watching the man hesitate further.

"Yeah, I know," Jeremy stated softly, smiling slightly at the brunette.

Before Samantha could say another word, Jeremy beat her to it, "Goodnight."

Nodding slowly at the man, Samantha sighed.

"Goodnight," she said back just as softly.

Smiling warmly at the girl, Jeremy turned back around before finally stepping outside of the room. Closing the door behind him, Jeremy huffed in a breath of air before stepping away from the entrance of the little room.

**-x-**

"Hey."

"Hi," Elena replied back softly, causing Alex to smile at her. Her stomach flopped at the smile. Brows furrowing at the way she was reacting to his sudden arrival, Elena cursed at herself internally before reminding herself all the days she had promised herself that when he were to come back, she would want nothing to do with him ever again. Like he said months ago, he had almost killed her and then had saved her, but other than that, there was nothing else to it. He made that really clear.

Her eyes were still pretty huge when gawking at him. Twitching uncomfortably against him, Elena's gaze fell on his hands that gripped at her hips and she bit at her lower lip before slowly trying to pull herself away from the man. She watched as he muttered a soft "oh" before releasing her and taking a step back.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked her voice barely above a whisper. She watched his expression change to a serious one when studying her every movement.

"I told you I'd come back," Alex responded. He watched the woman before him, she barely met his eyes and he couldn't help but let his curiosity grow at the tense brunette.

"Yeah," Elena started gently, trying her best to smile at the man without looking as if she was forcing it, because she was, she was forcing it. By the way he was looking at her; she knew he saw right through her. "_Caroline_ missed you… you should—um—she's _asleep_, but I'm sure you'd be the perfect wakeup call," Elena finished, stuttering as she tried not meeting his eyes.

Elena noticed his eyes follow her every move. Pointing at the cabin that stood in the distance, Elena watched Alex glance quickly behind him and at the direction of her finger. He looked back at her intensely and it took all the power in the world for Elena to look away from the man before turning her back to him so that she was now facing the upcoming sunrise once again. Allowing herself to sit down at the edge of the dock again, Elena studied the water beneath her and couldn't help but smile softly at how nice the breeze felt at her bare legs.

"It's nice to see you again," Elena whispered from the ground, not daring to look back at the man that still stood behind her.

Alex smiled slightly, "Yeah, you too." He looked down at the woman and couldn't help but let his mind wander to the last day they had seen each other. He remembered her kissing him and him being a total dick about it. He had told her things she probably didn't want to hear right after everything that they had escaped from. He had been too obsessed with Klaus' compulsion and his power over him, that Alex hadn't noticed he had hurt the brunette three months ago. He could see it from the way she tried her best ignoring his eyes watching her from where he stood. She didn't want anything to do with him and that was clear. He was just glad he didn't have the urge of feeding on her anymore.

Sighing at his own thoughts, Alex managed to walk slowly towards the brunette who sat with her legs crossed at the edge of the dock. Slowly crouching down next to her, Alex noticed her tense slightly when realising that he was now next to her.

"How's your summer so far?" Alex asked before throwing a stranded pebble into the water in front of the both of them. The sound of its fall ringing through both of their ears; the silence was overwhelming.

Alex glanced in Elena's direction and watched as she slowly looked his direction as well. His breath got caught in his throat at her expression. He watched her shrug and look away from him again but he couldn't help but let his eyes trail her facial features that seemed to be lit in specific places from the morning light that started to rise from above.

"I've been stuck here for the most part, so nothing special," Elena replied before she allowed her hand to slip away from the blanket and play through the water that surrounded the both of them. Smiling slightly at how cold the water was against her skin, Elena's fingers slowly played from side to side, causing the water to ripple under her touch.

Alex watched her every move, his body softened further and further at the sight of her. His soft blue eyes trailed past her finger that danced in the water, to her legs that hid unsuccessfully under the blanket and to the familiar grey hoodie that she seemed to be wearing. _It was his_.

"_I know what you thought Elena. But I'm sorry for not wanting to be sucked into the torturous love triangle—slash—__**pentagon**__ thing that's going on between you, Caroline, Bonnie and the Salvatore brothers," Alex started harshly, "Plus, I'm Caroline's friend and this—" Alex pointed between the both of them, "This would be insane. You and I… are _never _going to happen."_

Alex suddenly felt like he'd been slapped in the face. Lips parting, face softening, Alex allowed reality to finally sink into him. After all the bloodshed and her best friend being abducted, she had kissed him and he rejected her. _Wow, I'm a dick._

"What about you?" Elena asked softly, her eyes never leaving the sky before them.

Alex seemed to completely zone out in hearing out her question when his mind seemed to torture him about one thing. He had to apologize. He was going to apologize.

"Elena, I'm sorry," Alex blurted out suddenly, gulping hard when the brunette seemed to look over at him, her brows knitting together.

"I—"

"_Elena_?"

Alex groaned out loud at the familiar voice that seemed to have cut him off, getting up from the ground, Alex put his attention on Stefan who seemed to be making his way on the dock as well. Alex grinned when the man seemed to view him with wide eyes.

"Alex?"

"_Salvatore_," Alex greeted, grinning when the man seemed to sigh at the name.

"I'm going for a walk," Elena interrupted softly, her eyes never meeting Alex's when he seemed to immediately gaze at her form that was now standing up as well. Pursing his lips together, Alex watched as she brushed past Stefan who shouted after her, "Don't go too far out."

He watched as Elena looked back at him before smiling sweetly at the younger Salvatore. "For the _millionth_ time Stefan, I won't," she stated before turning back around and walking further away from the two blonde's.

His gaze fixated on Elena who seemed to slowly disappear out of sight and into the trees, Alex's eyes darted back at Stefan who seemed to be calling at him again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Grinning at the man, Alex arched his brow before starting to walk past him. Patting at Stefan's shoulder, he grinned further when the man seemed to roll his eyes at him before following him to the Cabin.

"I'm here to get your girlfriend back of course," Alex stated smugly before putting his attention back on the Cabin before him.

**-x-**

Caroline made her way into the small living room in the Cabin, her tired eyes lazily searching the empty area before she let a hand play through her messy locks. Making her way in front of the crackling fire, Caroline let her arms cross over her chest when she tried her best in trying to clear her mind. She needed to clear her mind.

She sighed when she heard the door to the Cabin open a few feet behind her. Not even bothering to turn around, Caroline sighed again, "Stef you find Elena?"

Jumping slightly at the feeling of someone whisper at her ear, Caroline's eyes shot open at the familiar voice call out her name. Smiling instantly, Caroline turned around to come face to face with her best friend.

"Alex!"

Watching him grin at her, Caroline couldn't help but hurl her-self at him; she smiled when he seemed to hug her back right away. "I see I've been missed," Alex stated, chuckling slightly before Caroline seemed to pull away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, brows furrowing slightly when Alex seemed to laugh at that.

"Why is everyone asking me that?" he started, "Is it really such a surprise that I returned?"

Watching the blonde grin at him, he smiled before slumping onto the couch a few feet away from him. Letting his legs sprawl out onto the furniture, Alex looked up a Stefan who seemed to sit on the armrest of the couch.

"Well, _yeah_," Stefan began, "You were sired to an _Original_."

Alex rolled his eyes before putting his attention on the blonde who seemed to awkwardly twitch. His brows furrowed at her unsettled form before he answered her unasked question for her. "Yeah, well, I guess I was stronger than I thought," he stated winking at Caroline who seemed to tightly smile back at him.

Sighing, Alex slowly got up from the couch before making his way towards a tense blonde. Smiling down at her reassuringly, Alex nudged her shoulder, "Hey, I'm fine alright," he started, "I'm here now."

Caroline nodded at that, smiling faintly at him before opening at her tired eyes further. She watched as the man before her seemed to roll his eyes at her, his expression amused, "Go get some sleep, we'll sleep in the morning alright?"

Caroline shook her head at him quickly, "N-No, it's alright. I'm fine." She didn't want to sleep; if she slept she knew those dreams would haunt her again. Those confusing dreams and flashes, she sighed when her head started to ache again. She hated feeling this way. The worst part t it all was that none of it made sense…she didn't know what was happening to her.

She watched as the man grinned at her before turning her around by her forearms. "Go to sleep Care," he started, pushing her forward softly; "You look exhausted."

Sighing Caroline nodded before looking between Alex and Stefan. Watching as Stefan seemed to get up from the couch as well, Caroline slowly smiled at the two before exiting the room too. Maybe she should try sleeping again…

Looking back at the younger Salvatore, Alex grinned at him. He watched the man huff in a breath before lazily pointing down the hall, "You can crash with me if you want."

"I'm flattered Salvatore," Alex started, "But shouldn't you buy me dinner first? I mean I'm not the type of guy to go straight into bed without a little pampering beforehand."

Stefan rolled his eyes at the man before walking closer to the hallway. "Just for that, you can sleep on the floor," Stefan stated, walking down the hallway and completely disappearing from Alex's sight.

Laughing, Alex slowly followed the man down the hallway and into the room that he was probably going to be staying in temporarily.

* * *

_Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"_He's sent two hybrids down there kid," the man growled, "Your sisters dead."_

"_Caroline!" Damon. Damon. He's shouting._

"_You betrayed me!" Klaus. Someone's screaming; a girl._

"_Your sisters dead…"_

"_Kid—he's sent t-two—"_

"_Bonnie!" Stefan. Stefan. He's shouting._

"_Your sisters dead…"_

"_**You are dead."**_

Jeremy's eyes shot open at the feeling of a gentle hand touch at his shoulder. Almost as it were a reflex, Jeremy panicked before roughly grabbing at the hand and flipping the person who was previously sitting next to him. Now pinning them to the ground, Jeremy hovered over her frightened form, his breath racing, chest heaving, he had a hard time trying to acknowledge the fact that he wasn't dreaming anymore and the person that he was hovering over wasn't an intruder, a hybrid, or Klaus. It was just a frightened girl. Jeremy's eyes softened instantly. _Samantha._

Barely able to make her features out in the darkened room, Jeremy felt her hand twitch and Jeremy's eyes widened at the fact that he was hurting her. Hand instantly letting go of her wrist, Jeremy watched as Samantha softened underneath him, her eyes meeting his again. She didn't move her hand that lay so close to his and Jeremy's jaw clenched when realising that he was practically leaning on top her. Eyes finding her lips that seemed to tremble slightly in fright, Jeremy's felt guilt eat at him.

"I'm sorry," Jeremy started softly, "You scared me."

He watched her nod hesitantly at him and the muscles in his body tensed at the sight of her. She seemed to glance at his bare torso that hovered so closely over her, and he knew she tried her best in not gazing at the muscles in his arms contracting.

"What're you doing up so early?" Jeremy asked.

It took a while for the brunette to respond.

"I-I just thought you'd get cold down here," she started, her voice barely above a whisper, "I brought a blanket."

Jeremy sighed, his breath hitting Samantha's cheek causing her eyes to shut closed immediately, her bottom lip starting to tremble uncontrollably. She was scared. She was scared of him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jeremy stated softly, his eyes trailing past every facial feature that seemed to be lit from the dark room that surrounded them. It was still extremely dark outside and Jeremy was barely able to sleep the whole night anyway. He wasn't expecting the oblivious brunette to visit him so early in the morning, although he couldn't help but feel bad because she was only down here, trying to be good to him. It had been a few days of barely talking to each other because the girl was still trying to get used to the fact that she remembered nothing about herself at all. She remembered nothing but the lies that were told by him. The lies that were so thought out, Jeremy felt guilt eat him this very moment. But he had to lie to her; there was no other way to get her to trust him. He had to lie to her.

He watched as her eyes started to drift open at his words. His eyes lingered at her trembling lips that slowly started to subside and Jeremy managed to place the most delicate smile on his lips. "I'm not going to hurt you," Jeremy stated again.

"Thank you for the blanket," Jeremy stated, grinning at the girl underneath him that seemed to relax further. He smiled when she nervously nodded at him.

Samantha's eyed the man in front of her, shifting awkwardly underneath him, Samantha flushed when her hand accidentally brushed the boy's lower stomach. She could feel her heart thumping at her chest at the sight of the dark haired boy that was leaning over her and Samantha didn't know how to react to the feeling. She had never felt this before, having her memories or not, Samantha knew she had never felt this feeling before.

He wasn't going to hurt her. He wasn't. She just knew it from the way his eyes softly looked down at her. He had been nothing but patient with her for the past few months and Samantha appreciated that. He was kind to her and Samantha knew she was slowly beginning to trust him. She trusted him.

Samantha broke out of her thoughts when Jeremy pulled himself away from her. He seemed to roll off of her and slump to the side of her. It was then where she noticed that she was holding her breath, letting out a shaky breath, Samantha's chest heaved for air in front of her and she could feel his eyes at the side of her face. This only caused her chest to heave further.

Eyes shutting closed, Samantha felt Jeremy's shoulder brush against hers and her eyes drifted open to witness him starting to get off the ground. She eyed him when he seemed to straighten himself up, every muscle in his body tensing and then softened before he finally managed to stare down at her dazed form. Samantha's eyes roamed over his bare torso before finally meeting his slightly amused expression.

She watched as he arched his arm in her direction, his palm facing upwards for her to take. Glancing between his face and hand, it took a moment for Samantha to finally make her decision and let her hesitant hand slowly slip into his. His hand tightened on hers before he pulled her form off the ground and onto her feet at an instant. Samantha gasped lightly at the sudden action and flushed when crashing into his bare chest.

Muttering a soft apology, Samantha stepped away from the suddenly amused boy before putting a strand of hair behind her ear. Looking down at her hand that was still in his, Samantha's hesitant eyes went up to Jeremy who seemed to be eyeing her as well.

"Aren't you tired?"

"I'm fine," Samantha started, "I couldn't seem to sleep."

Jeremy's brows furrowed slightly. "Why not?" He asked, stepping in a little closer to her. He watched as she moved her hair behind her ear again in nervousness.

"It's nothing," she reassured. She watched as Jeremy didn't buy it when he simply moved in closer to her. Stepping back slightly, she watched as Jeremy's features tensed. Eyes softening when he seemed to tear his eyes away from her, she regretted moving away from him in the first place.

It was hard for Jeremy himself. It was hard to pretend to be a boyfriend to a girl that seemed to be frightened of every move he made near her. He kept trying to do what he was needed to do, but Samantha clearly didn't want any of that. She was scared of him and Jeremy was tired of putting himself out there only to get rejected. This was obviously hard for the both of them.

Muttering a soft sorry, Jeremy stepped away from the girl before slowly slipping his hand out of hers. Looking back up at her, Jeremy's brows furrowed at the sight of her sudden expression before he stepped another step back. Hesitantly smiling at her, Jeremy ruffled at his hair before putting his attention on the staircase past the living room that they were currently standing in.

"You should try resting again," Jeremy stated, trying his hardest to smile at the woman before him without faltering.

Samantha noticed his sudden tense form and she knew it was because she had moved away from him. What confused her was the fact that she just wanted to grab his hand again and not be so hesitant. She was just so shy around him and she didn't know what to do when he had stepped into her. She had panicked when stepping back and she didn't purposely want to hurt his feelings.

"I get nightmares," Samantha stated softly, admitting to why she was always afraid to fall asleep. "Well I think they're nightmare," she finished.

Jeremy's eyes shot up at that. His eyes softened instantly at the sight of the girl, _nightmares or memories?_

"What are they about?" Jeremy asked quietly.

"There's a man who kills me," she started softly; "It's always the same way and with the same man every time I dream about it."

Jeremy's eyes widened slightly, "How would he kill you?"

"H-He'd drink my blood."

Jeremy's eyes widened further only to soften instantly at the scared brunette. _Definitely a memory_, he thought to himself before remembering the sight of Klaus draining her of her blood before she seemed to lifelessly fall to the ground. He remembered it all and yet he couldn't tell her any of it.

"It's just a dream," he reassured, forcing a small smile on his face. Jeremy smiled genuinely at the sight of the brunette nod at him, a small smile plastering at her lips as well.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," Jeremy stated softly, watching as the girl's eyes shot in his direction right away. He smiled sweetly in her direction and laughed slightly at her flushed form.

"Since we're both up now," Jeremy began; his lips were forming a grin when looking at the brunette, "want breakfast?"

**-x-**

"She still doesn't remember anything but Jeremy's going to get her to become comfortable with him," Damon stated, sighing before plopping onto the couch. He was surprisingly exhausted and he couldn't help but just crawl into bed with the blonde that he had missed. It had only been a couple of hours but Damon's worry for her never seemed to disappear.

"How's he supposed to do that?" Stefan asked. His voice was curious and suspicious, almost as if he knew Damon had done something stupid when he had visited the younger Gilbert.

"Well, I might have convinced the boy to pretend to be the amnesia struck witch's boyfriend," Damon explained. His voice was laced with boredom when he slowly allowed his head to rest on the arm of the chair, his eyes drifting closed when Stefan neared the couch.

"You what?"

"I told Jeremy to pretend—"

"I _heard_ you," Stefan interrupted, nearing the couch before sitting at the arm rest again, looking down his brother who seemed to still have his eyes shut.

"The girl was comfortable with Jeremy," Damon defended, "I felt it to be a good way to get her to trust him. She's scared and confused and I thought it was a brilliant plan."

Sighing, Stefan couldn't help but slightly agree with his brother. "Okay," he simply stated before getting up from the arm chair again. Looking out and at the now rising sun, Stefan's eyes searched for Elena who still hadn't come from her walk.

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice coming from the hall.

"_Salvatore_, I really appreciated the kicks last night," Alex muttered, obliviously making his way into the small living room of the Cabin.

Rolling his eyes at the man that he had shared a bed with, Stefan looked back at Damon whose eyes seemed to shoot open immediately.

Alex's eyes found Damon who lay on the couch and he grinned before walking further into the living room. His grin only seemed to grow when Damon seemed to look over at him and groan out loud.

"He's back?" Damon asked, looking over at Stefan who seemed to simply shrug.

"Missed you too _Boy-toy_," Alex sang out before pushing Damon's legs off of one side of the couch before slumping onto it as well.

"What we talking about?" Alex asked, glancing between both of the Salvatore's that seemed to simply gawk back at him.

Stefan raised his brows at Alex.

Damon rolled his eyes at Alex before resting his head back onto the arm rest and closing his eyes again.

Neither of the brother's spoke and Alex glared at the two.

"Do you want my help or not?" he asked annoyed.

"No," Damon muttered, his eyes still closed before he tried placing his legs on the couch again only to fail when Alex's form seemed to get in the way.

"We were just talking about Elena's brother, _Jeremy_," Stefan started, "He's got Samantha."

Alex's brows furrowed. "Samantha Brown?" he asked. He obviously knew the girl that had helped Klaus, only to destroy and betray him right after.

"She's lost her memories and is on Klaus' top _kill_ list," Damon started out of the blue, his eyes still closed. "If he finds out the pretty little witch is alive, she's pretty much dead then."

"Which is why we've hidden her and kept her safe with Jeremy," Stefan added, sighing when Alex seemed to process the information.

Nodding, Alex's attention was brought to Damon who seemed to nudge his feet at Alex's side and he tried his best to shove the man away but groaned when he simply continued. Getting off the couch, Alex glanced at Damon who seemed to grin before stretching himself onto the couch again, a huge grin plastering at the man's face, his eyes still shut.

"What's up with you Salvatore brothers and _kicking_?" Alex muttered in annoyance, his hands crossing his bare chest.

**-x-**

Elena looked through the window of the cabin quickly and eyed the three figures inside. Hand finding the knob of the door, Elena eyes traveled from Damon, Stefan and then to Alex who stood in full-view of the window. Unknowingly allowing her eyes to wander on Alex for a bit too long, Elena's eyes widened when he suddenly seemed to look away from Damon and Stefan who were talking to each other and to the window.

His eyes met hers and Elena forced her wide eyes to rip away from his before stepping away from the window and gripping onto the doorknob a bit tighter. Taking in a breath, Elena rolled her eyes at herself before opening the door to the cabin to face a sudden quiet Stefan and Damon who stood far away from her. Being the only human in the room, Elena refused to look Alex's direction before excusing herself from the entrance so she could move fast and back into her room. She could feel Alex's eyes pierce into her as she made her way past the three and further into the cabin. Finally letting out a relieved breath of air when she was suddenly away from the three that instantly started talking once again, Elena slowly made it down the hall and closer to her room.

Alex watched the brunette excuse herself from the room and he licked quickly at his lips before putting his attention back on the two that stood oblivious before him. Glancing quickly at them, Alex ignored their confused stares when walking away from them and to the hallway again, following Elena.

Alex eyed the woman that seemed to walk in front of him and he pursed at his lips when she started to open at her door. Using his vampire speed as an advantage, Alex was at the door faster than she could actually process the fact that he had his hand over hers now, stopping her from turning at the door knob. Alex grinned at the woman who seemed to jump slightly when he seemed to chuckle at her.

"Morning," Alex stated softly.

Elena's brow arched at the grinning man before her. Taking a moment to compose her-self, Elena slowly pulled her hand from under his and brought it make to her side. Awkwardly glancing his way, Elena tried her hardest not to let her eyes meet with his bare torso. She noticed him shift a bit before speaking up once again.

"I just wanted to finish what I was saying before," Alex started, "when I first came..."

Elena's brows furrowed when looking up at the man again. His tone was serious now, but he still had a small smile plastering at his lips. She could feel butterflies at her stomach when viewing him further.

"I'm sorry," Alex suddenly blurted out.

Elena's brows furrowed at that before she allowed herself to finally look at him. His eyes seemed to be staring deep into her brown ones and she couldn't help but shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"What for…?" Elena asked slowly. She still seemed to eye Alex who seemed to be staring at her with a soft expression.

"For being a complete asshole the last time we were with each other," Alex explained, smiling slightly at Elena's confused expression.

He watched her nod at him before she looked away from him.

He looked tense over why she was so quiet. She wanted to assure him that she wasn't upset or angry at him, because she wasn't mad at him for anything. He was just being honest with her the day she had let her emotions stupidly take the best of her and Elena didn't want him to feel as if he were at fault for everything. He was back for Caroline and Elena wanted him to focus on that. She didn't want him to focus on being responsible for 'hurting' her three months ago because Elena was _fine_. She was fine. All she wanted was to get her best friend back and simply accept the fact that Alex was Caroline's friend. She wanted him to focus on what was important at the moment and not on some stranger that had embarrassed herself in front of him.

"You don't have to apologize Alex," Elena started causing Alex's brows to furrow at her.

"I should be the one saying sorry for kissing you out of the blue like I did three months ago," Elena finished, smiling faintly at him which surprisingly caused his expression to grow even more confused.

"Elena—"

"Training in a bit," Damon interrupted from the end of the hallway, his eyes curious when looking between the blonde man and brunette that seemed to direct their attention to him.

Elena nodded at Damon before glancing back at Alex who seemed to be busy with glaring at Damon. Pursing her lips together, Elena took that as her escape plan when she suddenly took hold of the door knob again and quickly entered her room.

Sighing, Alex looked at the closed bedroom door before him. Looking back at Damon who seemed to stop before a bedroom door himself, Alex groaned at the sight of the man.

"Thanks for that dickhead," Alex muttered before walking down and away from the hallway again, shoving Damon a bit with his shoulder when passing him.

Damon was clearly oblivious to what exactly he had done. Shrugging it off, Damon rolled his eyes at the annoyed blonde.

"Anytime asshole," Damon sang out, grinning when the man seemed to flip him off when reaching the end of the hall.

**-x-**

Damon opened at the door and closed it slowly behind him when eyeing the blonde sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her peaceful form.

Slowly making his way closer to her, Damon took off his leather jacket before placing it on the edge on the bed. Looking back at the blonde, Damon felt his stomach flutter at the sight of her tired eyes look up at his standing form next to the bed, she still seemed half-asleep.

Watching her exhausted form sit up on the bed, Damon didn't even get the chance to protest and tell her to go back to sleep when she slowly walked on the bed with her knees, making her way closer to him. He smiled when she took hold of her shoulders. "Morning," Damon stated, grinning when the blonde seemed to nod at him.

"You're here," Caroline stated, a sigh of relief erupting through her at the sight of the man.

She watched as his brows furrowed in confusion at her words and she smiled before wrapping her arms around him and pressing herself against him. She hugged him tight and let out a sigh when he hugged her back almost instantly.

"Care what's wrong?" he asked at her hair.

Sighing when he squeezed her form in his arms, Caroline simply held onto him tighter. She didn't want to let go of him. She was scared and just relieved that he had come back. Even though it had only been a few hours, Caroline's thoughts were tormenting her and she couldn't deal with it anymore.

"Nothing," Caroline whispered, her eyes shutting closed when she tried to get control of her breath wavering when she spoke up again, "I'm fine."

She pursed her lips at the feeling of Damon squeeze her again and she simply flushed further against him. He was her wall. He was her wall that seemed to stop the dream and flashes from tormenting her. Whenever he was around, Caroline would simply stop and focus on the fact that she loved this man and he loved her. They loved each other and nothing else mattered. He was her wall that stopped all the bad thoughts and she couldn't help but let out another shaky breath at the nape of his neck.

Slowly getting off the bed, Caroline still held on to Damon, refusing to let go of the one person that seemed to stop all the torture. _He was her wall._

Feeling his lips meet the top of her head, Caroline sighed before slowly pulling away from him. The moment his hands left her waist and his lips left her head; the thoughts came rushing back, the overwhelming shock causing Caroline to stumble backwards.

"Caroline?" Damon asked, stepping towards her.

Flashes.

Klaus and Rosetta.

Klaus and Rosetta—but Caroline as Rosetta.

Flashes.

Flashes, flashes, and flashes.

Caroline screamed in agony.

The pounding in her head was just so much. Her skull throbbing when it felt as if her brain was smacking hard against it, her mind was aching.

Caroline screamed again. Her knees wobbled before she fell to the ground.

Flashes.

More and more flashed.

"_I love you Klaus."_

"_I love you Rosetta."_

Flashes.

Caroline could feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her form lifelessly limping forward, she didn't even seem to notice Damon's confused and extremely worried form run instantly at her side. She felt his hands grab hold of her before her face could hit the floor and she sighed shakily when the flashes stopped instantly the moment Damon's hands touched her visible skin. His touch caused tingles to radiate through her arm and the flashes vanished almost instantly.

But it was that moment where Caroline noticed that these weren't just some ordinary flashes.

These were Rosetta's memories.

_I have Rosetta's memories._

* * *

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Caroline let her legs move in the water causing it to ripple against her skin. Sighing, Caroline let a hand go through her hair before gripping at the sides of the dock. She could smell and hear everything around her and at that moment, Caroline felt relief. Freedom.

"This is nice," Caroline sighed out, closing her eyes shut before all the stress and thoughts that clouded her mind seemed to vanish instantly.

"I know," Elena sighed out as well, nudging her friend playfully in the shoulder before bringing her feet out from the water. She loved how quiet the place got near the water. It was so peaceful.

"I can see why you come here," Caroline stated, opening one eye so that she could look over the brunette that sat next to her, "It's where all thoughts just seem to disappear, you feel—"

"Free?" Elena interrupted, grinning when Caroline seemed to nod at her.

"So you never really told me what was bothering you," Caroline said, shifting herself away from the water before putting her attention on Elena again. Caroline's brows furrowed when the brunette seemed to shake her head at her.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Elena—"

"It's nothing," Elena said, "It's_ nothing_."

Caroline's eyes narrowed at the sight of the woman smile reassuringly at her. About to protest, Caroline froze when Elena spoke up, "What about you? Something's been bothering you too Care."

"I'm fine," Caroline said, letting a hand play through her hair again.

"Caroline—"

"It's not important," Caroline interrupted, smiling at the brunette.

Elena could see right through it. She knew something was wrong with her friend and she knew it was something to do with the dreams that Caroline had spoken about before. The blonde seemed exhausted and it was visible that things were getting worse. Elena's concern only grew when Caroline seemed to always push the subject aside every time she was to bring it up. She also couldn't forget the sight of half-conscious blonde in Damon's arms a week ago. There was screaming—lots of screams. What was it that had shaken Caroline up so bad?

Caroline and Elena's attention was brought to the door of the Cabin. They watched as three figures walked out from the place, and both of the women stiffened at the sight of two figures especially.

Caroline's eyes found Damon.

Elena's eyes found Alex.

Elena watched as the blonde man seemed to grin at her before slowly following Stefan to the woods. Elena couldn't help but let relief stroke her body at the sight of the two make their way away from the Cabin. They were probably out to check on Jeremy and Samantha again.

Caroline's eyes found Damon who looked over at her and her eyes softened when he instantly turned his gaze away from her. She could see the muscles work in his jaw as his hands form fists before walking into the opposite direction. He seemed to disappear into the woods as well and Caroline eyes softened instantly. This was because of what happened a week ago when Caroline had partially fainted in front of the oblivious Salvatore.

(**********)

"Oh my god," Elena breathed out in shock, her hands finding her mouth when Alex and Stefan brushed past her quickly and through the door. She watched her blonde friend being lifted up in Damon's arms, her pale features observed by everyone in the room.

There had been screaming—so much screaming.

Now Caroline was unconscious and gently placing on the bed, Damon's hard eyes never leaving her, his hands in the lifeless blonde's. He didn't let go. He didn't dare let go.

Alex watched his best friend before him, his eyes roaming her form. He didn't know what to feel. He had heard screaming. Screaming.

Stefan hardened at the unconscious blonde and then at the sight of his older brother. Damon's expression was blank and cold. Stefan had heard screaming, lot and lots of screaming. Now he was tense and cold.

Caroline could feel and hear her surrounding again. She knew it had been a long while since she had pasted out from the empty room. She looked over at Damon whose hand was still in hers but other than him, no one else was in the room. They must have left the older Salvatore alone with her.

"Damon?"

It was difficult to get out his name. Her throat was tightening.

She watched as his head shot up at her instantly. His jaw clenching and then loosening at the sight of her eyes staring into his. "Caroline," he breathed out before she watched him sigh in relief.

She smiled at his worried form.

"What happened to you?" Damon asked, his voice begging. He was begging her to tell him. He wanted to know what she had been hiding from him for so long and he couldn't take it anymore. He was losing his patience with the blonde that had scared him half to death with her passing out and screaming.

"Nothing," Caroline whispered out, eyes drifting away from him.

Looking down at his hand in hers, Caroline sighed internally. _He was her wall—her shield._

Damon's jaw clenched, his hand tightening in hers. "That wasn't_ nothing_ Caroline," Damon voice was getting higher by the minute, his anger and worry getting the best of him. Why couldn't she just tell him?

"I'm fine," Caroline stated softly.

"No," Damon stated, shaking his head, "_No_. No you're not."

"I am," Caroline assured, smiling gently at the man who seemed to glare at her.

"Caroline tell me the _truth_," Damon stated, his voice softening, "Just tell me."

"I'm fine," Caroline stated again. Her voice was flat and she could see that Damon was losing his patience with her.

"Why don't you trust me?" Damon asked, his voice cracking slightly when looking back at the blonde.

Caroline's eyes softened, her head shaking rapidly at him. She trusted him. She trusted him with her life. She couldn't have him believe that she didn't trust him._ She trusted him._

"Damon—"

"Forget it," Damon muttered, his jaw flexing again when he tried to pull his hand out from hers.

_He's my wall._

Caroline gripped at his hand. Her chest starting to heave when she could feel the memories slowly coming back, her hand tightening around his, Caroline asked him to not let go. Just to not let go of her. _He was the wall._

She watched as he looked over at her, his lips pursing together when looking back at her begging form. Pulling him towards her, Caroline flushed against him when he seemed to lie down and against her. His form was tense underneath her and Caroline squeezed him in reassurance.

"I'm fine," she muttered before letting her fingers lace between his again.

She slept peacefully after that.

She slept peacefully from _his _touch.

(**********)

Getting up from her position on the dock, Caroline didn't even think twice on wanting to go and talk to Damon. Excusing herself from Elena, Caroline slowly made her way towards the woods where Damon had pasted through. She needed to find and talk to him.

Maybe she was ready to finally tell him what was going on.

He deserved to know.

**-x-**

Alex's finger twitched when resting his hand on the open door. His eyes seemed to glance at the pathway that they had just walked from, before staring back at the car that stood hidden in the woods before him. Pursing his lips together, Alex didn't even notice Stefan staring up at him from the driver's seat.

"You coming in?" Stefan asked. He was confused to why Alex stood motionless at the car door.

He watched as the man snapped out of his thoughts and looked into the car.

Alex rolled his eyes at the confused man before huffing in a breath. "Start the car," Alex started, "I'll be right back."

Not even given a chance to question the man, Stefan watched as he had instantly disappeared from view. Sighing, Stefan started at the car and waited for the man to return.

Alex found himself in front of the Cabin in a blink of an eye. His gaze seemed to fall instantly on brunette who seemed to be sitting alone on the dock. Using his speed again, Alex ran towards the woman and grinned when she seemed to jump when he called her name from behind her.

"Hey," he said when her eyes seemed to look up at him.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked, her eyes were wide.

Alex grinned. "Want to come?" he asked. "I'm sure you'd love to see our brother," Alex explained when the woman seemed to look at him, wide eyed.

Elena didn't know what to say. Slowly nodding at him, sudden hope filled her at the mention of finally getting to see her brother. She hadn't seen Jeremy for three months and a week now and Elena couldn't help but let an unknown grin spread across her lips.

"What?"

"You in?" Alex asked, grinning at the sight of the brunette's sudden expression. She seemed so happy and Alex's brows furrowed slightly at the feeling of his stomach flutter.

Nodding almost immediately at the man, Elena completely forgot she was trying to avoid him when she took his hand that he seemed to hold out for her. Standing on her feet now, Elena slipped on her boots before looking back at the man.

"Ready?"

"Don't I get to pack?" Elena asked.

Alex's brows rose. "Nope, Stefan's waiting in the car," he answered, grinning at the sudden excited brunette.

Sighing, Elena nodded before starting to walk past the man. "Lead the way," she stated.

Elena's eyes widened at the feeling of Alex take hold of her hand again. Turning around, Elena glanced down at her hand in his before looking back at his soft expression. He seemed to grin at her and her brows furrowed.

"There's no time for walking," Alex stated, stepping in closer to the brunette. Slowly slipping his free hand around her waist, he laughed when Elena's eyes seemed to widen further. Before she could protest or even speak, Alex and Elena vanished from the dock, his vampire speed taken to advantage when he seemed to pop in front of the car once again, a confused Stefan still waiting in the car.

"We're here," Alex whispered down at Elena who seemed to have her eyes shut. Her hands clutching at his jacket, as she was clinging onto him.

Alex's eyes softened at the sight of her. His breath got caught in his throat when she seemed to finally let go of his jacket and look up at him. Loosening his hold on her, Alex stepped back before looking back at Stefan who seemed to be eyeing the two of them. Alex shifted awkwardly under the blonde man's gaze.

Elena seemed to notice it too and she couldn't help but blush when Stefan seemed to grin at the both of them. His gaze constantly looking between both of the awkward individuals making it slowly to the car; Elena sat at the back, Alex sat up front. Stefan's grin grew when Alex had opened the door for the blushing brunette.

Watching the surprisingly quiet man sit next to him, Stefan glanced at him and watched as Alex looked back at him. He laughed when Alex seemed to shove him with his hand before looking back in front of them and out the window. Smiling, Stefan looked back up as well.

"Let's go then," Stefan stated sighing before finally moving the car.

**-x-**

"So that's why we're here," Jeremy finished, glancing at the girl that sat closely beside him on the bed.

Days had pasted and Jeremy found Samantha start to get more and more comfortable with him as time went by. Although she hadn't got all of her memory back yet, she claimed to have started to remember bits and pieces of her very first birthday and how her parents had thrown her a surprise princess party with all of her little kindergarten friends. Jeremy couldn't help but stare when she told him this, completely excited that she would be able to remember her life again. But then again, that's when Samantha would figure out that she had worked with Klaus, only to betray him and help save Caroline. She would also remember why she was actually here with him and not because of some lie he had just told her. She would finally realize that Jeremy wasn't her boyfriend. He was just a guy told to watch out for her oblivious form so that Klaus couldn't get to her. In order to protect her from the Original, Jeremy had to pretend to be stuck in this half-empty house by claiming that before she had lost her memory, as boyfriend and girlfriend, they were going to move out together after graduating. He knew it was a phony lie, but it seemed to have worked for the brunette and he couldn't help but sigh in relief when she didn't ask him any more questions on old family photos or where her family was at. She had asked once but Jeremy had just convinced her that they had gone out of the country on a business trip. He had lied to her a lot these past few days and he couldn't help feel unsettled towards it all.

"Can I ask you something?" Samantha asked, causing Jeremy to snap out his sudden daze. Looking over at the girl that seemed to move in even closer to his side, Jeremy eyed her curious form before smiling and nodding at her.

Jeremy watched as the woman beside him took hold of his hand that was lying on his lap. Looking up at her, Jeremy watched her smile at him.

"How'd we meet?"

Jeremy swallowed hard.

"Uh—um, it was at a party… everyone seemed to be celebrating the football team's victory that year," Jeremy started, "I knew about three or four people there, but the party was a crap-fest. I remember sitting around and feeling sorry for myself, but then I saw you across the room looking just as bored as me and I knew we'd get along_ just_ fine."

Jeremy smiled when Samantha seemed to laugh at that. He couldn't help but feel bad towards the fact that all of it was a lie. Everything he was telling her was a lie. _A big fat lie._

"How'd you ask me out?" Samantha asked, now simply smiling warmly at him.

Jeremy's brows rose at that, his eyes shooting to the woman beside him, it took a moment for him to collect his thought. "You asked me out," he lied, huffing in a breath when the woman's eyes widened slightly.

"Really?"

Nodding tightly at the brunette, Jeremy struggled with his thoughts before coming up with something to say, "Y-Yeah, I was always the awkward type when it came to—" Jeremy stopped mid-sentence at the sight of the girl bite her lower lip at him. He knew she probably wasn't noticing her actions, but he noticed. He noticed. "_Girls,"_ Jeremy finished, his voice rising in pitch a bit when his throat seemed to tighten at the incredibly hot brunette before him.

Almost as if she noticed his nervous form, Jeremy watched as she grinned at him before moving in closer to him, her knees now pressed against the side of his leg, while her shoulder seemed to brush against his. Jeremy smiled tightly at the girl, trying to compose himself to the best of his ability.

"Tell me more," she began softly, "About _us_."

Jeremy's lips pursed together before he forced a small chuckle out of himself. "What would you want to know?" Jeremy asked before looking back at the brunette, his eyes searching hers when she suddenly started to blush, hesitating with the next question. He watched her shrug at him and he grinned. "You could always ask another time," he reassured, smiling when the brunette seemed to nod at him gently.

Mentally debating with himself, it didn't take Jeremy too long when deciding on leaning his head further into the brunette. He watched as her eyes widened instantly and he swallowed hard before leaning in further. Sighing, Jeremy knew she could feel his breath at her cheek by the way she seemed to visibly shiver. Letting his lips press against the side of her cheek, Jeremy's lips twitched at her flesh awkwardly before he slowly pulled away from her again.

"Since I don't remember anything, does that make this my first kiss?" Samantha asked softly, eyes studying Jeremy who seemed to look over at her with the softest expression. She sighed when he seemed to lean into her again, his lips finding her other cheek this time.

She felt shivers run down her spine at the feeling of Jeremy's lips move at the side of her face. "I should go," he whispered, low and raspy, "you should rest."

Samantha nodded, her cheek hitting his nose briefly before he finally pulled away from her again.

Both felt_ butterflies_.

**-x-**

Caroline watched Damon who walked before her. He knew that she was right behind him and yet he didn't look back, instead Caroline watched as his form became tenser when walking deeper into the woods.

"Damon?" Caroline called out softly, watching as he suddenly came to a stop.

Caroline bit at lower lip before walking closer to the frozen man. Now behind him, Caroline let her hand travel down his arm and to his fist. She smiled when his form softened instantly at her touch, his fist opening, allowing her fingers to slip through and find their way in between his fingers.

"_Damon_," Caroline whispered out, a smile bracing at her face when a tingling feeling shot through her hand and arm at his touch. _He was the wall._

Walking in front of Damon, Caroline stepped closer into him and watched as his eyes drifted closed, his jaw flexing and flexing.

Letting her free hand cup his face, Caroline let her forehead rest against his, her chest moving fast before she stepped in closer to him. His touch was exhilarating.

"I love you," Caroline breathed out, her nose nuzzling against his.

She watched as he sighed against her mouth, his muscles tightening before he whispered back at her, "I love you."

Caroline grinned. He couldn't stay mad at her and both knew it.

Her brows furrowed when he instantly pulled his forehead away from hers and finally opened his eyes to look at her. His gaze was soft and yet so cold and Caroline frowned when he seemed to step past her, his hand slowly slipping out of hers.

Sighing, Caroline let her eyes shut closed. She had to tell him. He deserved to know. She loved him.

"I've been getting nightmares," Caroline blurted out.

She let her eyes flutter open when she no longer heard Damon's soft footsteps against the muddy ground below them. Turning around slowly, Caroline watched as Damon turned as well. His eyes finding hers again when she continued, "I've been getting dreams ever since the night of the ceremony."

Damon's brows furrowed.

"Well, I thought they were dreams," Caroline started, walking closer towards the man, "they aren't though."

"They're memories," Caroline stated sighing, "They're Rosetta's memories."

Damon eyes widened at that. His mouth gapping open when the woman he loved walked closer and closer towards him. "How's that possible?" he whispered out, his eyes soft.

Caroline shrugged. "I think it was from the spell Samantha casted on me that night," Caroline began, standing in front of Damon now, "the spell wasn't completed but I think some of it _worked_."

"What?"

Damon's eyes were wide. They were so wide and he couldn't help but gawk at the woman before him.

"I see her sometimes," Caroline started softly, "Rosetta. I see her."

Damon's eyes softened at the blonde's expression. This was obviously hard for her to talk about and Damon composed himself to the best of his ability before listening to her further.

"A week ago I got all her memories in _one_ go," Caroline explained, "It was overwhelming and it _hurt_."

The screaming…screaming.

"I've seen her with Klaus, I've seen her with her family and friends and I know how she died," Caroline explained further, not wanting to relive the memories of the blonde woman's death. It still shook Caroline up.

"I've witnessed their _love_," Caroline finished, looking up at Damon who seemed to tense again.

She smiled sweetly at him before explaining his effect on her. _He was the wall._

"One thing I don't understand is_ you_," Caroline started, grinning when Damon's brows seemed to furrow at that, "Every time you _touch_ me, all the memories and thoughts disappear. I'm just Caroline Forbes—I'm _normal_."

Damon eyes softened at that and he watched as the woman stepped closer into him.

"But there's this feeling I get from your touch," Caroline brows furrowed when brushing her fingers against his.

"When a human is turned into a vampire, the emotions are heightened," Caroline explained, "but now, when I touch you, it feels as if my vampire senses are multiplied by hundreds. I feel _everything _and it feels amazing."

Damon smiled slightly at that. Although this whole situation was completely insane, he couldn't help but smile when the blonde seemed to shiver when brushing her finger against his palm.

"I don't know what any of it means," Caroline finished softly, her orbs pouring into his.

Damon nodded slowly, stepping in closer to the blonde before cupping at her cheeks. She seemed to let out a shaky breath at that and Damon knew it was because of the heightened emotions. He couldn't help but grin when she seemed to whisper out his name.

"We'll figure it out together," Damon reassured softly, letting his thumb feel at her skin causing her to shiver again against him.

Slowly pressing his lips against hers, Damon heard her whimper before kissing back at him.

Caroline didn't know what to feel. Every part of her was tingling and her insides fluttered uncontrollably at his touch, his scent, and his taste.

_He was her wall._

* * *

Review?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I just wanted to thank you all for supporting this story and sharing all the love. I love you all for the constant support on all my stories and you have no idea how much I appreciate it all. You guys really are the fucking best!

About the chapter, I'm going to be trying something out with the next few chapters where Daroline might be missing. I know, I know, some of you may be disappointed but I've expected that.

I'm actually planning on having a complete Daroline filled chapter soon and I need these chapters to build on other parts of the plot…

Klaus will be mentioned soon, Caroline will cope more and more with Rosetta and Damon will struggle with helping her.

A** full** Daroline chapter is coming soon and I just need everyone to be patient with me.

However, I found this chapter pretty entertaining as well.

By the looks of the Reviews, I'd say that most of you do enjoy either Jeremy and Samantha, or Elena and Alex. Some even enjoy Stefan and Alex ;)

_The newest Chapter to Awakens…_

* * *

"When did it start?" Stefan asked, his gaze bouncing quickly off the road before him and towards the man that sat next to him.

Alex's brows furrowed. "When did_ what_ start?" he asked confused, looking over at the blonde beside him that seemed to be smiling slightly.

"You and Elena," Stefan clarified, hands casually turning at the wheel before looking into the rear-view mirror to spot a sleeping Elena in the backseat of the car.

Alex's eyes widened at that, his mouth gaping open, "What…what's there between me and Elena?"

Stefan's brows arched. Looking at the oblivious man next to him, Stefan's brows arched even higher. "You're seriously going to tell me there's nothing going on between the two of you?" Stefan asked.

Alex rolled his eyes at the amused expression that the man shot his way. Slumping into his seat, Alex huffed in a breath before putting his attention onto the road before him.

"I don't know where you're getting your information from Salvatore but there's nothing going on between Elena and me."

Stefan took one of his hands off the steering wheel before putting it up in the air. He noticed the slight annoyance in the hybrid's voice and Stefan didn't mean for him to become defensive. "Hey, I wasn't setting you two up or anything," Stefan started, "I'm actually relieved you're not into her."

Alex's brows rose at that, before he grinned at the man beside him. "Why?" he asked, "Still got feelings for your ex-girlfriend, Salvatore?"

Stefan looked over at Alex and tried his best to not roll his eyes at the sight of the man grinning at him.

"No."

"Then?"

"I'm just glad for her," Stefan said, "because you're an _asshole_."

Alex laughed at that. "True," he stated before looking back at Elena who seemed to still be fast asleep.

His grin faltered a bit at the sight of the brunette move slightly in the back seat. He watched as her eyes slowly started to drift open to meet with his sudden soft ones. His brows furrowed at the fluttery feeling in his gut when eyeing the brunette.

"Hi."

"Hey," Alex stated softly before slowly directing his eyes away from the woman and back in front. He shifted awkwardly in his seat when he felt Stefan's eyes find him briefly. He watched as the man driving seemed to look back at Elena who sleepily got up in the backseat of the car.

"How long was I out for?" Elena asked tiredly.

Stefan smiled at the woman who seemed to be studying the darkness from outside of the moving vehicle.

"Not that long," Stefan replied before putting his attention back on the deserted road.

Elena's eyes roamed the forestry that was on either side of the rocky road and she couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy over how the darkness roamed over the road before them. If she wasn't with the two before her, she would have been terrified.

"Where are we?" Elena asked, eyes never leaving the darkness past the window.

Alex's eyes narrowed when looking around the moving car.

"By the looks of it, I'm pretty we're all going to be attacked by some serial killer any minute now," Alex started, "I swear I saw these woods in a horror movie once."

Stefan rolled his eyes at Alex's words. "You're a vampire," Stefan stated only to have Alex grin at him.

"Vampire or not,supernatural creatures freak me out," Alex stated, laughing slightly before slumping onto his seat again. "Something's bound to happen," Alex muttered before looking back out the window.

Elena pursed her lips at that before trying her best not to let Alex's words affect her. She wasn't scared. It was just late in the night and so what if their car was the only thing on this road at the moment? That didn't mean anything bad was bound to happen. She wasn't scared. She wasn't—

There was a loud noise that erupted from the car. Elena jumped high in her seat before trying to process exactly what was happening around her. She heard a defeated sigh from the front seat of the car and Elena put her attention on Stefan who seemed to lean his head against the steering wheel.

The car had stopped.

"Wow," Alex stated, grinning at the frustrated man beside him.

"Flat tire," Stefan muttered before taking the key out of ignition and silencing the engine of the car.

"What now?" Alex asked. "Are we supposed to wait for some freak with a chainsaw or…?"

Stefan rolled his eyes, Alex grinned, and Elena swallowed hard.

Stepping out of the car, Stefan glanced at the back tire of the car and sighed at its partially deflated form. His attention was then brought towards the man next to him. Alex.

Stefan eyed the slightly pouting man before looking into the car and at Elena who still sat in the backseat.

"I'm going to go and look for a town somewhere ahead," Stefan stated, glancing at the road before them. "I'll get a tire and some extra fuel," he started, sighing, "We were running out of gas too."

"What do I do?" Alex asked, looking away from the tire and back at Stefan.

Stefan smiled. "Well, take care of Elena for a bit while I go look," he clarified, glancing at Elena who seemed to be obliviously sitting in the backseat of the car.

Alex looked over at Elena as well and nodded slowly.

"Fine," he muttered before walking towards the broken down car. Taking hold of the car door, Alex opened at it before slipping into the backseat, next to a clearly confused brunette.

"Just make it quick," Alex yelled out softly when he watched Stefan instantly disappear from sight.

Closing the door, Alex slumped onto the seat before casually looking over at the awkward brunette next to him. Grinning at her confused expression, Alex explained, "Stefan's getting stuff for the car. I guess it's just you and me."

Elena's brows arched a bit at that, before she let her eyes fall from his gaze. Sighing, Elena tried her best in not sitting so close to the man before looking around and outside of the car again.

This was great. Just. Great.

**-x-**

"_You betrayed me!"_

_He was coming closer to her. He was angry—so angry…_

"_After all I've done for you! You repay me by doing this?"_

_Her heart was hammering in her chest. Her breathing was heavy._

_He roughly gripped at her, forcing her head to arch out before he dug his teeth into her neck._

_It hurt. It hurt so badly._

_He was purposely hurting her._

"_You betrayed me!"_

"No!" Samantha exclaimed, her head shooting up from the pillow underneath her. Her eyes seemed to dance from side to side, her unsettled form looking around the familiar room for the man—the_ creature_.

She could feel the sweat building at her forehead and she pursed her lips when finally letting herself believe that it was just the same dream again. What she didn't understand was why she was continuously dreaming this every night.

Her head shot up when the door to her bedroom yanked open. She watched as a worried Jeremy made his way inside the room. His eyes seemed to be darting in every corner of the room before he finally looked over at her.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around the room again before closing at the door.

Samantha seemed to jump slightly at the noise the door made behind Jeremy. Her breathing was still over the place and she was frustrated over why all of this was happening to her. The memory of the angry man was haunting her even now and Samantha's eyes darted to every corner of the room one last time.

"I heard the screaming," Jeremy started, "What's wrong?"

Samantha could feel tears brew at her eyes when eyeing the room. Her jumpy exterior still present while she seemed to be totally oblivious to Jeremy's presence, her mind going back to her tortuous dream over and over.

"Samantha?" Jeremy asked concerned. He took a step closer to the bed and watched as she finally looked up at him. His eyes softened at the sight of her watery grey orbs. Before he could ask her what was wrong, Jeremy's attention was brought to the brunette who seemed to instantly get up from the bed at the sight of him. Brows furrowing at her crying form, Jeremy watched as she ran towards him and threw her arms around him.

Jeremy's eyes widened slightly at the action. Awkwardly moving against her, Jeremy softened when the brunette continued to cling onto his half-naked form. She was using her toes when hugging him and Jeremy sighed at her crying form before slowly and hesitantly wrapping his arms around her as well. This seemed to cause her to press further against him and Jeremy sighed into her hair before gently whispering down into her ear, "Everything's okay."

Jeremy tried his best to reassure the girl in his arms who seemed to be shaking in tears now. Her arms wrapping around his shoulder's tighter, when clinging onto him further. "You're okay," he whispered, "I'm here."

Jeremy waited patiently for the girl to calm down in his arms. Her breathing wasn't harsh anymore; her sniffles silent, her body no longer tense against his. "Samantha?" he called out softly.

It took a moment, but Samantha finally pulled her head away from Jeremy's neck. He watched as the girl refused to meet his gaze, he sighed before tightening his hold on the girl. His breath hitched at the feeling of her nose brush against his. She was so close to him.

The action caused the girl to finally look up at him and Jeremy smiled sweetly at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, his breath hitting her cheek. He watched as the girl visibly shivered at that.

"The same dream," she whispered out.

Jeremy's eyes softened at the sight of another small tear fall onto her cheek. Squeezing her form in reassurance, Jeremy's eyes softened further at the girl's breath hitch when his hand seemed to accidentally slip under her pajama top.

"It's just a dream," Jeremy said softly.

Her eyes met his.

Hand travelling up her bare back, Jeremy could feel the brunette's chest starting to move against his. Her breathing unsteadied when his thumb grazed her shoulder blade and roamed down her spine, his fingers lingering at her warm skin before he pulled his hand from under her shirt.

Her eyes never left his and he smiled gently when she let out a shaky breath. She seemed to relax instantly from his touch and his grin simply grew.

"Do you think you could fall asleep again?" he asked gently.

She seemed to nod slowly at him and he chuckled before softly kissing her on the cheek.

Letting his hand fall away from her, Jeremy took a step back.

"Jeremy?" Samantha called out softly.

Jeremy stopped himself from turning around and let his eyes fall back on the girl that looked like she was debating on her next move. His brows furrowed slightly at her nervous exterior.

"Could you, um, stay here tonight?" Samantha asked softly. She slowly brought her eyes to Jeremy again and watched nervously when he seemed to arch his brow at her.

It took a moment for Jeremy to answer when he seemed to eye the shy brunette before him. Nodding slowly at her, Jeremy smiled at her reassuringly before stepping closer towards her. "Sure," he whispered out.

Jeremy swallowed hard at the feeling of the girl gently move her hand into his. Slowly following the nervous brunette towards the bed, Jeremy watched as she sat onto it, her eyes looking up at him. Licking at his lips quickly, Jeremy neared the bed further, watching in awe as the girl slowly backed up on the bed. Unknowingly hovering over her when placing one and then the second knee onto the mattress underneath the both of them, Jeremy's eyes never left hers while her form slowly moved further back onto the bed.

Lying down next to her on the bed, Jeremy's eyes trailed past the ceiling before shutting closed at the feeling of her thumb graze at his palm; his brows furrowing at the feeling of his heart starting to race at the feeling of her arm brush his.

Looking at her, Jeremy watched as she slowly snuggled into the pillow, her face inches away from him. Leaning into the brunette, Jeremy's brows furrowed further at the feeling of his heart beat racing further and further when his lips were so close to hers.

His upper lip twitched slightly at the feeling of her shaky breath hit his mouth and he managed to snap himself out of his thoughts. Pulling away from the girl before he managed to do something stupid, Jeremy smiled at her daze expression.

What confused him was why he wanted to kiss her so badly. Sure he was supposed to pretend to be her boyfriend, but it's not like he had always had this urge to kiss her. What scared him was that he knew it wasn't going to be the last time thinking about Samantha in that light.

He knew he was starting to care for the girl.

"Goodnight," Jeremy managed to get out, his eyes lingering on her lips for a while before finally meeting her beautiful grey orbs. They were so soft when looking back at him.

"Goodnight," Samantha whispered back.

**-x-**

Alex's thumb tapped continuously at his lap. He was becoming impatient when continuously looking out of the window that seemed to be slowly fogging up. What he didn't understand was why Stefan was taking so long. Sighing, Alex looked over at Elena who was quietly sitting next to him. She seemed to be looking out of the opposite window, her hands rubbing at her bare arms when trying to protect herself from the cold.

His eyes softened at the sight of her and he suddenly felt bad for totally avoiding her the whole time he had been in the car with her. Slowly slipping out of his leather jacket, Alex arched it towards Elena who seemed to eye him with wide eyes.

"Here," he urged, grinning at her expression.

"N-No, it's alright—"

"Take the jacket Elena."

"Now was that so hard?" Alex asked when Elena finally took the jacket from his hold and slipped it on. She was slow and hesitant and he knew that the last thing she wanted to be doing was spending time with him, let alone wearing his jacket.

"Thanks," Elena whispered out before glancing awkwardly in his direction. She hated the butterflies that erupted in her stomach when realizing that his jacket smelt exactly like him.

Alex nodded before looking back out of the window.

Elena bit at her lower lip when eyeing the man next to her. "You never really answered my question," Elena whispered out, her breath hitching when Alex seemed to instantly shoot his eyes towards her.

His brows seemed to furrow and Elena sighed, "You never _did_ tell me how everything was for you the past three months."

Alex's eyes softened when he came into realization. Smiling slightly at the awkward and nervous woman that sat next to him, Alex shifted in his sitting position before looking back at the woman. "I guess torturing myself everyday paid off," he started, "I don't feel like ripping your head off so that's good."

Elena's lips pursed at that, her eyes falling away from his. "Right," Elena breathed out before looking out the window again. She tried her best to not let her mind wander to the day where she had kissed him. He reacted so negatively towards it and Elena hated the fact that she was stuck with him in this car.

Alex knew exactly what she was thinking about. Jaw clenching tightly, he shifted in his seat again before looking over at the brunette again. "What about your lip?" he asked suddenly, "Did it—um—heal quickly?"

Alex watched as Elena's eyes widened slightly when looking at him. She seemed to look away from his again and Alex's eyes widened at his own words. _Who would ask such a stupid question? _

"That came out wrong," Alex muttered before trying to figure out what exactly he was trying to say to the woman.

Elena eyes were still wide. Were they seriously going to have this conversation?

"Y-Yeah," she hesitated, "It healed pretty quickly."

Alex swallowed hard. "Good," he breathed out before awkwardly glancing her way.

He didn't get why he was so nervous.

Alex Jones was_ never_ nervous, especially when it came to woman.

He was never nervous and yet here he was with Elena Gilbert. The one woman that he had hurt stupidly three months ago seemed to be the exception.

_She made him nervous._

**-x-**

They were moving again.

Alex sleepily shifted in his seat. Sighing at the floral-like scent that rose off around him, Alex gently nuzzled his head closer to the scent. Smiling in his sleep, Alex shifted in his sleep again, his muscles flexing before relaxing once again.

He felt a weight on his side and his brows knitted together, then he felt the movement of the car underneath him and his confusion only seemed to grow.

Letting his tired eyes drift open, Alex looked out the window. His eyes only widened when realizing that the car _was_ moving. Eyes shooting towards he driver, Alex groaned sleepily when realizing that it was just the younger Salvatore.

"You scared me," Alex grunted out, "I thought we got abducted or something."

Alex grinned tiredly when the man up front seemed to chuckle before turning at another corner.

It was light outside and Alex sighed when viewing the street lights and dozens of cars around them. They weren't stranded in some creepy road any longer.

"I never knew people could sleep for so long," Stefan said, laughing before turning at another intersection.

Alex's brows furrowed at that before he lazily let his head rest on the headrest behind him. Shifting again in his seat, Alex's confusion grew when the same weight on his opposite arm was still present.

Elena.

His eyes softened at the sight of her tired form pressed at his side while her head seemed to rest at his shoulder. Awkwardly twitching, Alex put his attention back up front.

"How long have we…" Alex trailed off, glancing at Elena before looking back at Stefan who seemed to smile back at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Again," Stefan said, "I haven't seen people sleep for _this_ long."

Alex rolled his eyes at the man before trying his hardest to not move so much. He didn't want to wake up the brunette that slept peacefully at his side.

"I didn't even notice you come back," Alex stated before rubbing at his eyes with his free hand.

Stefan sighed deeply. "Yeah, I didn't want to wake you two up."

Alex nodded before looking back out the window.

"Where are we?"

"Not quite there yet," Stefan stated sighing, "I think we should just freshen up at a motel some place before heading further."

Alex nodded, glancing back at Elena.

It didn't take long for Stefan to find the nearest motel. Although it was starting to become lighter, the sun still hadn't rose yet and both Alex and Stefan knew it was probably a good idea to just rest it out before continuing with the surprisingly long road trip.

Silencing the car, Stefan parked in front of the empty looking motel before looking back at Alex that still had a sleeping Elena at his side. Grinning when Alex shot him a glare, Stefan opened at the car door.

"I'll go check us in," Stefan stated, getting out of the car now, "follow when you can."

Alex sighed when watching the blonde man make his way into the entrance of the motel. Eyes drifting to Elena who still slept peacefully, Alex pursed his lips together before opening at the car door. Slowly using his hand to guide her head away from his shoulder, Alex got out from the car before bending into the car again.

It wasn't hard to get the woman into his arms when he stood straight once again. Using his leg to close the door behind the two, Alex stabilized the woman in his grip, trying his best to not look down at her in his arms.

Her hand lay lazily at his chest and Alex could feel his heart start to beat faster when softly gazing at the brunette's face which started to nuzzle into his neck. Hand slipping under his leather jacket that she still seemed to be wearing, Alex heard the woman sigh out his name and his eyes widened a bit before he decided on shrugging it off.

Alex proceeded forward.

Entering the place, Alex watched as the woman behind the counter seemed to bring her attention away from Stefan and towards him and Elena. He watched her brow furrow when looking at the sleeping Elena in his arms and Alex grinned. He knew this looked incredibly weird.

"The best I can do is two beds and a couch," the old woman said, her eyes constantly bouncing between Alex and Elena.

Stefan knew what the woman behind the counter was thinking. Letting out a breath, Stefan plastered a smile at his lips. "She fell asleep in the car," Stefan explained, "he didn't have the heart to_ wake_ her up."

Stefan glared at Alex when saying the last bit. He hadn't expected the man to carry the brunette into place. Looking back at the questioning old woman before him, Stefan smiled again at her.

She seemed to narrow her eyes at the two blonde men before kneeling behind the counter and pulling out a key.

"Room 23 to the left," she muttered, pointing down a specific direction.

Stefan smiled at her before taking the keys. Stating a quick 'thanks', Stefan passed the counter and headed down the hallway.

Alex turned to follow him but froze when the old woman spoke up. "What are you?" she asked, "Like her boyfriend or something?"

Alex grinned at the uncertainty in the woman's face when she seemed to let her eyes linger on Elena. Arching his brows at her, Alex laughed before heading towards the hallway again.

"Yeah," he answered, his voice ringing through the narrow hallway.

He could hear the woman mutter 'better be' from down the hall and he grinned further before catching up to Stefan again. He watched as the blonde man opened at the wooden door before stepping into the place.

Alex followed and eyed the place. Whistling, Alex scrunched his nose when trying his best to avoid the sudden smell that rose up when entering the room.

"Didn't expect much from a motel," Alex started, "but this place is a dump."

Stefan sighed before closing the door behind them and entering the room further. Glancing at the two small beds in the far end of the place, Stefan motioned for Alex to set Elena on one of them.

Walking towards the beds, Alex stopped in front of one. Slowly placing Elena onto it, Alex glanced up at her peaceful form before starting to pull away from her. He froze when something suddenly stopped him from doing so and his eyes softened when looking down at Elena's hand that seemed to be gripping at the neck of his shirt.

Looking at the sleeping brunette, Alex sighed before taking hold of her hand gently. Slowly freeing her hold on him, Alex set her hand next to her side before finally pulling himself away from Elena.

Jaw clenching at the feeling of his heart pounding in his chest, Alex had tried his best to ignore it before looking back at Stefan who seemed to be eyeing him.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything," Stefan defended, grinning at the man who still stood by Elena.

Alex watched as Stefan walked towards the door on the opposite side of the room. Groaning in frustration when Stefan seemed to grin back at him, Alex slumped onto the other bed before pointing to the dirty couch across the room. "Just for that you can sleep on the couch," Alex muttered before letting his head rest on the pillow on the bed.

"_Aw_," Stefan started before remembering the constant complaining the hybrid had done the first night he had slept on the same bed with him. Stefan rolled his eyes at the memory.

Alex grinned before looking at the blonde man that seemed to make his way into the bathroom of the place. "I'm flattered Salvatore," Alex began, "but I'm _not_ the cuddling type."

He heard Stefan chuckle and Alex rolled his eyes before letting his eyes drift closed.

He glanced at Elena quickly before he did though.

Eyeing her form, Alex groaned again at the fluttery feeling he got in his gut before tearing his eyes away from the brunette and looking up at the ceiling of the room.

What was happening to him?

* * *

_Review?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Alex moaned softly into the pillow underneath him. Stretching a bit in his laying position, Alex sighed tiredly before turning over and onto his back. He let his eyes drift open to come face to face with the ceiling.

Fighting away his eyes that seemed to be dropping closed, Alex propped himself on his elbows before trying to process the fact that he was definitely still in the motel room. Looking over at Stefan who seemed to be passed out on the couch, Alex let his gaze fall on the empty bed beside him.

His brows furrowed at the sight of no Elena. Slowly getting up from the bed, Alex rubbed at the back of his neck before going for the bathroom. He leaned against the door before knocking at it.

He waited.

No answer.

Confusion growing, sudden concern grew at the pit of his stomach. _Where is she?_

Walking towards the door of the room, Alex twisted at it and noticed that it was unlocked. Groaning slightly, Alex knew she had probably snuck out when he and Stefan were asleep.

Opening at it, Alex closed it behind him before he slowly made his way through the hallway and closer to the main desk.

He could hear her laugh from across the hall and he rolled his eyes when he finally spotted her talking to the same woman at the front desk.

"Here," Elena urged when giving the woman one coffee from the tray that she held in her hand.

The woman behind the desk seemed to smile hugely at the brunette before taking the coffee cup from her.

"Oh, thank you dear," she said, "You're a sweet one."

Alex grinned when Elena seemed to giggle before shrugging at the woman. Stepping further into the front of the motel, Alex made his way to Elena side and watched as the woman behind the counter seemed to look up at him. His brows furrowed slightly over the woman smile at him. He wasn't expecting that. He was expecting her to question whether he really had just abducted the brunette that stood beside him.

"Honey, you're awake?" Elena asked from beside him, glancing quickly at the woman behind the counter before looking back at Alex that seemed to raise his eyebrows at her.

"Honey?"

Elena glared at Alex briefly before smiling hugely when looking back at the woman before her. "I hear you've met Ms. Stone," Elena stated before leaning into Alex's torso that stood slightly behind her now.

Alex's brows furrowed at Elena press against him. Watching as she looked up at him, his breath got caught in his throat when she bit her lower lip at him. He felt her free hand find his arm before she helped with bringing it around her waist. His fingers hid under his jacket that she was still wearing and he swallowed hard when the tips of his fingers found their way under her tang-top that seemed to be riding high on her lower stomach.

He couldn't help but grin gently when her eyes seemed to widen at what he was doing. His hand now completely under her tang-top, Alex looked over at the woman before the both of them. "Yeah, I met her early today," Alex stated, smiling sweetly at the old woman who seemed completely oblivious to Elena flushing against him.

Taking in a deep breath, Elena tried not to focus on Alex's palm grazing past her stomach from under the jacket when smiling at Ms. Stone before them.

"I-I saw you and Stef sleeping and I just figured I'd get some coffee for all of us," Elena breathed out before looking back at Alex who stood grinning beside her.

"How thoughtful of you babe," Alex whispered down at Elena before slowly pulling her away from in front of the counter.

Looking past Elena and over his shoulder, Alex waved at the old woman who seemed to be genuinely smiling at the two of them exiting into the hallway once again.

"What a nice couple."

Alex grinned at that before pulling Elena further through the hallway. Once they were out of sight, Alex grinned when Elena tried to move away from him and his roaming hand that was still under her top. He knew he shouldn't be doing this to the woman, but he couldn't help it. Watching her squirm in his arms was hilarious.

"You can let go of me now."

"Sure," Alex breathed out before letting his hand roam higher up her stomach.

Elena's eyes widened instantly, a small gasp escaping her before she let her free hand grip at his hand that was under her top. Slowly pulling it out from her top, Elena knew if she didn't get a hold of herself she was going to drop the tray of coffee that she still held in her other hand.

Pulling away from him, Elena turned to face him, stopping both of them from proceeding down the hallway any further. She glanced quickly at her hand that was now entwined with his before looking up at his grinning form.

"What was with the act?" Alex asked, glancing back down the hallway and trying to spot where both Elena and he had just walked away from.

Elena sighed before slipping her hand out of Alex's. Straightening herself up, Elena didn't even seem to notice the slight unknown frown that appeared on the hybrid's face when she stepped a step away from him.

"Before I got the coffee, I walked past her in the morning and she was asking about a boyfriend," Elena explained, "She almost called the police when I claimed to have no idea what she was talking about."

Alex laughed at that.

"She was suspicious when I carried you in earlier," Alex said, grinning at Elena who seemed to look at him in confusion.

_He carried me in? _

Watching the man grin at her speechless form, Elena blinked a few times before composing herself once again. "Y-Yeah, so I finally convinced her that I did have a boyfriend," Elena finished before awkwardly drifting her eyes away from Alex's before turning around and starting to walk down the hallway again.

"Boyfriend equalling _me_," Alex stated, grinning when the brunette seemed to simply speed up her pace and search for their room.

Room 23 came into view and Elena sighed before taking hold of the door knob. She was supposed to be avoiding Alex but that never seemed to work for the both of them. He always seemed to be near her somehow and Elena didn't know what to do. She knew she still had feelings for him, but she couldn't keep going back to them because he had made it clear to her that he wanted nothing to do with her. She had kissed him and he had rejected her.

That's it.

There was nothing more to Alex and Elena.

**-x-**

Samantha's eyes drifted open at the feeling of a soft breeze hit her bare legs. She eyed the curtains across the room that seemed to blow in the wind and she smiled at the open window. The sun seemed to hit her skin as well and she smiled before propping herself up onto her elbows.

Glancing over to the opposite side of the bed, Samantha's brows furrowed slightly at Jeremy no longer there. Her confusion only seemed to deepen at the sight of a dress and a small note lying beside her.

Picking it up, Samantha smiled at his writing.

_Thought you'd want to wear something that belonged to you for a change._

_J. G._

Samantha's eyes studied the red dress before her. She flushed a bit when eyeing the thing. It was a simple summer dress and yet Samantha felt butterflies when imagining herself wearing it in front of the boy that she had grown fond of.

Biting at her lower lip, Samantha looked over at the new box that sat at the other side of the room and she knew it was hers. This would only happen once in a while, where Jeremy would give her a box or two with stuff that belonged to her before her accident.

Samantha never really opened any of them up before because she'd always be scared over what she'd find. Sudden courage erupting within her, Samantha got up from the bed which lay in the center of the small room before walking towards the box that sat next to the open window.

Sitting down before it, Samantha smiled when opening at it. She first came across a red ribbon. Her brows furrowed when picking up the ribbon and twirling it between her fingers, her eyes widened when she felt it burn under her touch, flames springing at either side of the ribbon. Samantha gasped before letting go of it and watching as it slowly fell to the ground, perfectly intact as if nothing had happened. Her eyes widened further at that, her brows furrowing slightly before she tried her best in ignoring it when digging for something else in the box.

She lifted a family photo from the half-empty box and she gasped again when flashes erupted before her eyes. She had been getting minor flashes of her happy family for the past few days, but what she saw right now was terrible. So many memories clouded within her mind and Samantha whimpered before letting go of the photograph and grabbing at her head.

She saw them die.

Something killed her father.

Something killed her baby sister.

Then someone helped her. Someone helped her from the creature that was about to kill her.

Eyes shooting open instantly before she could see exactly who had saved her, Samantha gasped for air.

Whispers—she heard whispers quietly echoing through the box.

A voice was reciting something over and over.

It was a familiar voice.

It was _her _voice.

Her voice was coming from the bottom of the box.

Hastily pushing past the extra paper and frames from the box, Samantha's eyes met an old book at the bottom of the box. Her eyes narrowed when the whispers got louder and louder, the same words getting recited.

Picking up the book, Samantha studied the front of the heavy book. Hesitantly opening at it, Samantha looked down at the first page of the book.

Her eyes widened when the book started to burn under her touch again but before she could put it down, she screamed in agony when a sudden pounding occurred in head.

Flashes.

The reciting of words.

Flashes.

More and more flashes.

They were memories.

"Stop!" Samantha screamed out in pain.

Memories.

Memories.

Memories.

Memories.

Samantha's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body falling lifelessly onto the floor underneath her, along with the book that was still in her hands.

It was a spell book—_her_ spell book.

**-x-**

She sighed at the sight of herself in the mirror. Twirling a bit in front of the full body mirror that rest on the far side of the wall, Samantha sighed again before moving her bangs out of her eyes. Pulling some of her hair to the front, Samantha ran her fingers through the soft curls that her long brown hair formed. The slight breeze that came from the open window hit her bare legs again and she smiled before taking hold of each side of the red dress that stopped just above her thighs.

Her mother had bought her this dress a year ago.

She remembered.

She remembered everything.

She was a witch.

Her father and younger sister had been killed by a vampire three years ago.

Her mother and she had survived because another vampire had helped them.

Klaus—Klaus had saved the remainder of her family.

He was the same man she had betrayed.

He had tried killing her the night of the ceremony when she had helped Caroline and the Salvatore brothers.

She remembered everything.

_I remember everything._

"You look beautiful."

Samantha's eyes shot towards the door of the bedroom. Eyes meeting a familiar boy, Samantha watched as he leaned against the door frame before letting his gaze fall up and down her form.

Samantha bit at her lower lip. She could feel butterflies erupt at her stomach when he continued to eye her.

This was Jeremy.

Jeremy Gilbert, the boy whose sister had been tortured by Klaus for days because she had helped him.

This was Jeremy.

Jeremy Gilbert, the same boy who had lied and told her that he was her boyfriend all because of an order from one of the Salvatore brothers.

This was Jeremy.

Jeremy Gilbert, the same boy she had started to develop feeling for when she didn't remember her own name.

What scared her was that even after remembering everything and being able to get control over her, Samantha still felt things for the boy that lied to her.

She knew he was lying to her for her own protection, but what upset her was that his care for her was just an act. He had to pretend to like her so that she wouldn't be terrified of him. She liked him, but he clearly didn't.

"I didn't notice you come in," Samantha breathed out, smiling softly at the boy who seemed to smile back at her.

"Yeah, well, I just got into the house," Jeremy explained before leaning off of the frame and walking further into the room. His brows furrowed slightly at the nervous expression on the brunette's face.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked. His voice was laced with concern which was well noticed by the girl before him.

_I remember everything, Jeremy._

"Nothing," Samantha reassured quickly, forcing a huge smile on her face when looking back up at Jeremy.

She watched as his brows knitted together at her expression.

"I was just a little worried in going out today," Samantha lied.

Jeremy chuckled at that before stepping in closer to the girl. "You're going to have a great time," Jeremy started, grinning, "I promise."

"We'll eat," Jeremy started before stepping in closer to the girl, "we'll dance."

Samantha swallowed hard when Jeremy stepped closer and closer to her. Her grey eyes met his playful ones and she could feel her heart start hammering at her chest again.

"Like a date," Samantha blurted out. She bit at her lip when the boy seemed to nod at her.

Samantha had never been on a date with a boy before. Her teenage years were just intense reminders of why she wasn't normal. She was a witch who had lost half of her family at a very young age. She had never felt such strong feeling for a boy before. She liked Jeremy. She liked him a lot and she knew that none of this was real.

He wasn't her boyfriend.

He didn't care for her…he was just following up on his command to keep her safe and hidden.

It was _ironic_—the first boy she ever developed feelings for didn't feel the same way about her.

"I just figured you'll feel a bit better when finally getting out there again," Jeremy stated, pointing in the direction of the window before turning back to her and smiling.

Forcing a smile at her lips, Samantha nodded before stepping in closer to the boy and slowly wrapping her arms around his waist. Letting her eyes shut closed before resting her head at his chest, Samantha sighed deeply before tightening her grip on him.

Jeremy slowly found himself hugging the girl back. Watching as she pulled away from him, he watched as she beamed up at him. There was something wrong with the smile though…it was forced and Jeremy could tell.

"I'll see you downstairs in a bit?"

"Sure," Jeremy said, smiling softly before stepping away from the brunette.

Samantha watched as he closed the door behind him and she allowed herself to let out another sigh. Looking away from the door and the mirror, Samantha looked over at the open window. The sun was starting to set and sudden anticipation settled in Samantha's gut.

She was going to go on her first date _ever_.

**-x-**

Samantha giggled and Jeremy grinned at her. Placing the fork down on his plate, Jeremy's eyes narrowed at her when she put the last piece of dessert into her mouth. She seemed to blush a bit from his gaze and he chuckled, "This probably feels new to you doesn't it…like it's you're first date _ever_?"

_It is_, Samantha thought to herself before nodding at the boy before her. She couldn't help but smile softly when he seemed to chuckle at her. She watched as he glanced past the tables with couples before eyeing the center of the restaurant where many seemed to be dancing. Samantha followed his gaze and she flushed further before looking back at him.

He got up from his seat before coming towards her. She looked down at his hand that he extended in her direction. Hesitantly taking it, Samantha let Jeremy guide her to the middle of the dance floor. Letting her other hand rest at his shoulder, Samantha flushed when Jeremy slowly pulled her close towards him by wrapping his other hand around her waist.

Head resting at the croak of his neck, Samantha sighed before swaying along with the boy. She could feel her heart starting to race when he kissed at her hair.

Samantha's eyes shut closed at the feeling of his breath hit her neck. Slowly pulling her head from the croak of his neck, Samantha slowly looked up at him before biting at her lower lip gently.

She watched as the boy's lips parted at that and she could feel her heart hammering in her chest now.

Jeremy leaned in towards the brunette, his nose hitting hers. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

"W-When's Stefan coming?"

Jeremy's brows furrowed, pulling his head away from her. "How do you know his name?" Jeremy asked the girl. The last thing he remembered was that when Stefan had visited three weeks ago, Samantha was too terrified to even speak. There had never been a chance for Stefan to introduce himself to the amnesia struck witch.

Samantha struggled in finding an answer, "I-I heard you talking on the phone with him once. I just assumed that he was the same person."

Jeremy's eyes softened before he slowly nodded at the girl. Still pretty unsettled, Jeremy decided on shrugging it off before smiling gently at the girl before him.

Samantha smiled back.

(**********)

"I had a great time," Samantha stated smiling when walking up the front steps to the front of the house. Walking closer to the door, Samantha turned around to see Jeremy step up the steps too before he walked closer towards her.

Her eyes softened when he slowly slipped his hand into hers.

"So is this the point after the date where I'm supposed to kiss you?" Jeremy asked, smiling gently before stepping in closer to the girl.

Samantha's eyes widened slightly at that. Her eyes narrowed when eyeing the smiling boy before her.

_Was this all an act?_

Samantha had to tell him the truth.

"Jeremy?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I've got to tell you something," Samantha started, suddenly nervous when Jeremy's expression changed into a concerned one.

"What's wrong Samantha?" he asked worriedly.

Samantha struggled. She hesitated when trying to tell him the truth. No matter how badly she didn't want this fairy tale to end, she had to tell him the truth before he continued to put up with an act that he was forced to go through with.

"I remember everything," Samantha blurted out, her eyes meeting his.

Jeremy's eyes widened. "What?" he asked. His voice was barely above a whisper when trying to process exactly what was being said. She remembered everything. _What?_

Before he could say anything else, Jeremy jumped at the sound of a car honk from the drive way. Looking away from the girl, Jeremy watched as the familiar car made its way up the driveway before parking and silencing.

"Please don't tell him," Samantha begged from beside Jeremy, "just not _today_."

Jeremy looked over at Samantha. He looked into her eyes and his eyes softened at her pleading orbs. Jaw clenching hard and harder, Jeremy slipped his hand out from hers almost instantly. Looking away from her and to the car doors that started to open up, Jeremy missed the hurt expression that clouded upon the witch's features when she seemed to take a step away from him.

Jeremy's eyes found his sister's and his eyes widened. A small smile forming on his lips when Elena seemed to beam instantly at the sight of him, "Elena," he breathed out when watching his sister run over to him.

"Jeremy!" Elena called out before throwing herself at him.

Jeremy chuckled before hugging his sister back. Squeezing her tightly in his arms, Jeremy smiled hugely when she seemed to pull away from him.

"I missed you so much," Elena said before hugging her brother again.

"I missed you too," Jeremy whispered out before pulling away from Elena.

Elena smiled before her eyes seemed to travel towards the girl that stood a few feet away from Jeremy.

"Hey Samantha," Elena greeted softly, smiling when the girl seemed to shoot her eyes in her direction.

"Hi," Samantha whispered out before looking between Elena and Jeremy.

"I'm sorry," Elena started before making her way in front of the girl, "I'm Jeremy's sister…you probably don't remember me."

Samantha nodded slowly, her eyes glanced towards Jeremy who seemed to tense at his sister's words. She sighed internally before looking behind Elena to spot Stefan and a familiar hybrid.

Stepping back in slight fright at the sight of the hybrid that worked for Klaus, Samantha watched as Elena's brows furrowed before she followed her gaze. Sighing, Elena looked back at Samantha.

"That's Alex," Elena clarified.

"Otherwise known as Elena's boyfriend," Alex chimed in from next to Stefan, laughing when Elena seemed to flush before them.

Stefan and Jeremy's brows arched when looking between her sister and the hybrid. Jeremy's eyes then met Stefan's and Stefan grinned before shrugging.

"Alright, if this little meet up is over, I'd really like to get inside," Alex muttered from where he stood before eyeing down Jeremy who seemed to nod at him.

Turning around, Jeremy glanced quickly at Samantha before unlocking the door to the house and letting everyone in. He watched as Alex was the last one to come inside because he wasn't allowed until Jeremy invited him in. Jeremy rolled his eyes when the blonde man muttered an unconvincing Thank You when walking into the house.

**-x-**

"How's she doing?"

Jeremy's eyes found Stefan's and he pursed his lips before glancing back at Samantha who seemed to be talking to Elena on the bed. Leaning against the wall behind him, Jeremy sighed before shaking his head at Stefan.

He lied. He lied to Stefan.

Nodding, Stefan looked away from Jeremy before looking back at the two women on the bed before him.

"How have you been doing?" Stefan asked, his eyes never leaving the two before him.

Jeremy straightened up a bit against the wall before eyeing the witch further. He tore his eyes away from her when she seemed to look directly at him. "I'm fine," Jeremy said, his eyes meeting Stefan who seemed to smile reassuringly down at him.

"Of course he's fine," Alex chimed up from the other side of Jeremy, his eyes on the two before them as well, "He's spending day and night pretending to be _her_ boyfriend."

"I mean, _look_ at her," Alex stated with disbelief, "She's adorable."

Jeremy's jaw clenched at that, his eyes glancing over at the witch again before looking over at Stefan who seemed to chuckle beside him; he watched as Stefan rolled his eyes at the remark.

"Don't be going hitting on other girls now Jones," Stefan started, "You've got a thing going on with Elena, remember?"

Alex groaned in frustration and Stefan simply grinned.

Jeremy's eyes widened.

"You like my sister?"

"Yes." "No."

Jeremy looked between the two blonde men that seemed to have spoken up at that same time. Stefan seemed to grin while Alex scowled.

All three of the men were interrupted and clearly confused when Elena seemed to be at the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked, leaning off of the wall and straightening himself when looking at the brunette.

"I was just going to go for a walk," Elena started, opening at the door, "See how the neighbourhood's like."

Before Stefan got the chance to protest, Elena smiled back at Samantha before making her way out of the room. Sighing, Stefan slumped against the wall again before looking back at Jeremy and Alex. He watched as Alex got up from the wall and headed for the door. "Where are_ you_ going?" Stefan asked, brows knitting together when Alex seemed to grin at him.

"To make sure your little ex doesn't get into trouble," Alex muttered before walking out the door as well.

Looking over at an uncomfortable witch and a quiet younger Gilbert, Stefan sighed before heading for the door as well. "Might as well crash for the night," Stefan stated lazily before smiling tiredly at Jeremy.

"Goodnight," Stefan gestured for both Samantha and Jeremy before making his way out of the room and down the stairs after he had pasted the hallway.

Jeremy looked over at Samantha who seemed to be looking over at him with the softest eyes he had ever seen.

Sighing in defeat, Jeremy leaned off the wall before walking towards the bedroom door too. He froze when her soft voice rang through the air.

"Jeremy, _wait_."

**-x-**

Alex tried not to grin at the sight of Elena when he was suddenly at her side. Watching as she looked to her side and at him, she became tense again and Alex bit at the insides of his cheeks. His grin faltered instantly.

"I just figured I'd join and you obviously wouldn't mind because who _wouldn't_ want to be accompanied by me," Alex stated, his grin in place when she looked at him with her brow cocked.

"Yeah, you're a total _joy_," Elena replied, her voice rising in fake cheeriness, causing Alex to laugh at her. She could feel butterflies at her stomach at his laugh. Smile faltering from her face, Elena ripped her gaze away from his again and sighed internally at the fluttery feeling.

A silence fell over the two as they simply walked side by side on the unfamiliar sidewalk of the street. Elena could feel Alex's gaze fall on her a few times when they had been walking, but she didn't dare look back at him. She just continued to view the trees and houses before her, the earthy scent easing the nerves she had gotten from when Alex had returned. She didn't even mind the fact that he was at her side. She didn't mind.

"The past three months," Elena started, finally voicing something and breaking the silence. She glanced at Alex who seemed to look at her in confusion, smiling slightly, Elena continued, "it's been hard for everyone but I…I can't imagine how hard it was for you."

She could feel him tense at her side and Elena's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, I should've have—"

"No. No, it's alright," Alex started, smiling reassuringly in her direction, "It wasn't exactly the summer I was looking forward to, but the three months of continuously torturing myself helped. It helped _a lot_."

"Like I said before," Alex stated softly, "I don't feel like hurting _you _anymore."

Elena watched as he grinned at her and she knew it was forced. But she didn't dare call on it. Nodding at him, Elena figured it was probably best for her not to question him further on how painful it must have been to turn every single day, only to get stronger by the minute. She could see he was better and stronger by the way his eyes didn't seem to look at her as if he was going to bite her head off any moment. He wasn't desperately thirsty for her blood anymore and he was probably immune to Klaus' sire bond, so she was truly happy for him. He did it. He s_aved_ himself.

Alex glanced at the woman beside him and he couldn't help but start to stare again. His thoughts kept going to everything he had said to her the last time they had saw each other and he couldn't help but hate the fact that she suddenly seemed so tense around him. What surprised him more was the fact that her tense form bothered him. _I mean, didn't I want this?_ Wasn't he the one that claimed that Elena and he would never happen? Wasn't he the one that kissed her back, and then bit her, only to kiss her again, then completely pull away and be an ass about it? Wasn't he the one that made this strong woman before him feel extremely small and humiliated three months ago when she had surprisingly and shockingly kissed him? _Him—_him of all people, she had kissed him. He remembered feeling things he couldn't explain when she had kissed him that day. Even when he left, he'd wake up to feeling her fingers graze at his skin, or her kiss lingering at his lips. He'd retrace and relive that moment every day when he had left and he didn't know if it was because he was practically torturing himself until he reached a stage of becoming delusional, or if he subconsciously really wanted to change the way he had ended things with the brunette.

Alex's eyes widened when Elena seemed to look over at him staring at her. Not realizing that he had lost himself in his thoughts, he swallowed hard when she looked at him with slight confusion. Composing himself almost instantly, Alex eyed her form and let his eyes linger a bit on her bare legs that peeked from her shorts. Looking back up at her, Alex grin grew at the sight of her tug at the ends of the jacket she was wearing. _His_ jacket, she had been wearing his jacket for most of the day today. He felt his stomach flutter suddenly and Alex's brows furrowed at the feeling.

Watching the brunette continue to flush before him, he watched as she immediately looked away from him and started to pick up her pace on the narrow path. Alex smiled at that, his dimples coming into clear view when he watched the woman huff in a breath of air and increase her speed.

_This was a terrible idea, _Elena thought to herself as she tried not focusing on the fact that she was having a conversation with the man that she honestly wanted nothing to do with anymore. She knew the side of Alex that fought for what he believed in, or didn't let anyone get in his way. However, she had no idea of the man he was on a daily basis; she didn't know how he carried himself every day or how he talked. But, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to the day where she had asked Caroline about him. She had responded with: _ignorant, egotistical, and a total flirt_. Elena could see that now from the way he enjoyed the sight of her blushing uncontrollably in front of him. But, that didn't mean he was supposed to be _checking _her out, he was supposed to 'not dream of ever letting him and her be a thing'. Why didn't she just tell him that she wanted to be alone for the walk? _This was a terrible idea, a terrible idea, a terrible—_

Elena gasped at the feeling of her right boot make contact with the corner of the sidewalk that seemed to be peeking out from the ground and overlapping the second square. She could feel the cold air hit at her face when she watched the ground slowly come closer to her form. She was falling. She was falling.

Elena let out a soft yelp at the sudden grip that seemed to keep her from falling. Glancing down at the one hand that held her hip, Elena could feel Alex pressed at her side, his grip on her waist tightening when he pulled her up and back at her feet.

Stumbling slightly when she was back on her feet and away from the root, Elena's eyes widened when she seemed to fall a bit on Alex who never seemed to loosen his hold on her. Eyes meeting his teasing ones, Elena studied the smirk that grew even larger at his face.

"Watch it there _honey_," Alex stated before letting his hand fall back at his side. He stepped one step away from her, but he didn't dare let his smirk fall.

Elena's brow arched at the name. Pretty much hating it already, she just hoped it didn't stick, because the last thing she wanted was Alex calling her 'honey' everywhere and anywhere they were to see each other. Muttering a quick thank you, Elena tore her gaze off of him before starting to walk again.

This time, she made sure she didn't miss another unexpected excuse for a fall. She definitely didn't want _that_ happening ever again.

_Again_, this was a terrible idea.

**-x-**

Jeremy turned around slowly before putting his attention on the girl who seemed to get up and off the bed. His jaw clenched hard when he watched her step closer and closer to him, the distance between them slowly cancelling out when she continued to near him.

"Thanks for not telling Stefan," Samantha stated softly before awkwardly looking up at the boy she clearly had feelings for.

Jeremy nodded tightly at the girl before turning around once again. He froze when a hand stopped him from proceeded. Looking back at the girl, Jeremy glanced down at a hand in his before looking back at the young witch.

"Jeremy—"

"You remember everything," Jeremy interrupted before slowly slipping his hand away from Samantha again and taking a step away from her.

Frowning slightly at the action, Samantha nodded at the boy before letting her hand fall back to her side. "Yeah, it all returned to me this morning," Samantha stated softly. She tried her hardest not to remember her oblivious form finding her spell book in the box. It was painful when storing all those memories in her head all at once. It was very painful.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Jeremy asked with slight disbelief. She hadn't even mentioned it when he had taken her out or danced with her, or when he almost kissed her_ twice_.

Samantha didn't know what to say. She didn't know how to tell him that she was scared to how he would react if she did. She was afraid of a lot of things when it came to her feelings towards the boy before her.

"You looked so happy and I…I—"

"I looked_ happy_?" Jeremy asked, his voice rising, "You didn't tell me because I looked happy?"

Samantha tried not to flinch at his sudden high tone but she did. She flinched before slowly tearing her eyes away from his.

"Now that you've got your memories, you probably also know that I'm _not_ your boyfriend," Jeremy stated bitterly, "It was all an act—a stupid _lie_."

Samantha's heart sank at that, her eyes struggling when meeting with his.

"Me looking happy was a part of the plan," Jeremy stated harshly, "I had to pretend to _care _about you so you wouldn't run off in the middle of the night."

Samantha's eyes widened at that. She could feel tears slowly starting to well up in her eyes at his words. He _didn't_ care about her. He was right…all of it was a lie—an act.

How_ ironic_—the boy she _loves_ doesn't even care for her let alone feel the same way.

Samantha's heart sunk further at her thoughts. _I love him._

The thought only caused more hot tears to brew at her eyes when she had trouble with seeing the boy before her from the sudden blur the wetness of her grey orbs caused.

"I…I'm sorry," Samantha said. Her voice was barely above a whisper and she sighed when a tear fell onto her cheek. Wiping at it quickly, Samantha avoided eye contact with the boy whose expression softened instantly at the sight of her hurt form.

Stepping in closer to the brunette, Jeremy watched as she stepped away from him, her eyes never meeting his. Jaw clenching, Jeremy didn't know where the sudden anger had come from. He tried stepping closer into her and pursed his lips when she seemed to step back again.

"No," Jeremy started softly, "I'm sorry."

Watching as the girl turned away from him and faced the open window again. Jeremy sighed in defeat before glancing at the girl one last time and walked towards the bedroom door.

He left and she cried.

**-x-**

"Steven."

It took a moment for the hybrid to look away from the familiar brunette and hybrid that walked side by side along the sidewalk before them. Jaw clenching before looking back at his partner next to him before glancing back at Alex and Elena who seemed to be in each other's arms. She was going to fall and Alex had caught her.

Steven snorted. "How cliché," he stated harshly before eyeing the hybrid that had snapped his neck three months ago. He had gotten so close to killing the walking blood machine but was stopped when Alex had killed his friend and snapped his other's friend's neck. He had almost run out of the underground holding but was stopped when the conceited hybrid had attacked him.

"Would you let it go for now?" the other hybrid said when looking at the blushing human and grinning traitor. "There's time for revenge later," he stated, sighing before making his way closer to the house where he had seen the witch earlier.

"Boss sent us out to spy on the Salvatore's," the hybrid muttered before glancing into one of the windows of the house. "We've figured one thing out for him though," he started grinning, "The pretty little witch we thought he killed is still alive."

Steven couldn't help but grin at that before looking up at the open window from where he heard a young man talk from. It was Jeremy Gilbert. "Sounds like she's crying," Steven stated laughing slightly.

"If she's under Jeremy Gilbert's watch, I'm sure I can get past him easily."

Steven's brows furrowed at the certainty that laced his partner's words. He watched as his partner slowly made his way past the front of the house and closer towards the car that stood in the driveway. "How can you be so sure?" Steven asked, "I saw him…he kicked some ass that night."

"Yeah, well I almost got to him by bringing up his sister's death," the hybrid explained lazily before peeking into the car. His eyes met a glowing of light and he grinned before punching through the glass window. An alarm rang through the night air and the hybrid grinned before looking back at Steven who seemed to be glancing between the windows of the house again.

Grinning at his partner, both used their vampire speed to move away from sight when watching the younger Salvatore and Gilbert walk out of the house.

They watched the two talking when observing the broken car window. Steven watched when Stefan seemed to play at his pocket.

"Jake, what did you take?" Steven asked amused when eyeing the two down the street.

Jake flashed the cell phone in Steven's face before looking at the screen of it.

"15 missed calls and 7 messages," Jake stated when eyeing the phone. He grinned before sliding at the front and putting the phone to his ear. A frightened and worried voice erupted from the other end.

Damon Salvatore.

"Message 1," Jake stated amused.

"_Stefan, why aren't you picking up your phone? Just call me when you get this."_

"Message 2…"

"_Stefan, pick up the fucking phone! I-I don't know what to do. She's freaking out and oh god—Caroline's gone."_

Steven's brows rose, Jake simply clicked another button.

"_She's asking for Klaus repeatedly and she's strong—really strong Stefan. Where are you? I don't think I can hold her down any longer, she doesn't trust me! Caroline gone—Caroline is gone…she's gone and I don't know what to do. Just hurry and come back to the Cabin."_

"Cabin?" Steven asked, his brows furrowing before Jake shrugged and pressed at another button.

"Message 4…"

"_Caroline, stop."_

Jake's brow rose at the muffled scream on the other side.

"_H-Hey Stef, just come quickly. She's gone Stef—she's gone."_

"Message 5…"

"_Where are you?"_

"Message 6…"

"_You're starting to piss me off Stefan. If you don't answer right now I'm—"_

Jake interrupted that message. He watched as Steven rolled his eyes at him for being so impatient. Clicking on the final message, Jake sighed before listening to it.

"_Screw you Stefan."_

Jake laughed at that. The older Salvatore's voice seemed so broken down towards whatever was happening and he couldn't help but take sudden pleasure in the tone. He knew Klaus will be just as happy when hearing the messages.

"We've got a lot of things to tell Boss," Jake stated grinning before stuffing the phone into his pocket.

"All of them have been hiding in some Cabin," Steven muttered before looking back at the house before them to see Jeremy and Stefan slowly making their way into the house once again.

"Jones is back in town, the young witch is still alive and by the looks of it, Blondie's been going through some troubles," Jake stated grinning before starting to walk further away from the house.

"You know what that means," Jake yelled from over his shoulder when eyeing his partner walking behind him.

Steven grinned.

"Revenge is near."

* * *

A/N: There you go! Now, Daroline filled chapter next along with more on Klaus and Bonnie. Stay tuned for that! Thanks for the constant support guys.

_Review?_


End file.
